The Slytherin Princess
by grubandmagic
Summary: As a punishment, Hermione and Draco are thrown back in time to learn a lesson. It begins at their first year, but Hermione is a pureblood and Slytherin. Her dad also has just as much influence as Lucius Malfoy. WARNING: Rated M due to later chapters. Includes some strong adult themes as well as possible death of secondary characters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm afraid I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**A/N**- I hope you enjoy this story, unlike my previous one, i have organized each chapter already and I am extremely excited to be writing this story. Just to warn you i shall be posting a chapter once ever 1-2 weeks and this will end up becoming a long story due to the plot. However, I have considered writing a few one shots in the meantime. I am warning you now that the beginning chapters shall not be as bad but this story's rated M for a reason. Later chapters shall include (moderate and implied) rape, suicide, (appropriate) sex scenes and a handful of other things that are not suitable for a young audience. Apart from this, please review...it is the main thing that gives me the motivation to carry on, except please, no hate reviews. If you do not enjoy the story, do not read it...nobody is forcing you. Also, i would like to say i am only 16 and I am not very good with grammar or spelling, but I shall be revising and editing my chapters each time, unlike my other story. Either way, I hope you enjoy :)

**Strongly advised for age 16 plus, but it won't be too graffic. It will still obey the M rating policy.**

* * *

It had been little over a year since the Great War. At least, that's what they have all been calling it. In Hermione's eyes, there was nothing "Great" about it. In fact the idea of fame and rewards for the "War Hero's" sickened herself and Harry to the very core, unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Ronald Weasley. She loved the boy, but they both had very different views, causing far too many arguments which ended in a break-up. Thankfully the trio still managed to remain friends, even throughout their differences in oppinion. They had gone through far too much to throw it all away now over something so petty.

It was a Thursday afternoon and Hermione Granger was standing next to the stuck-up blonde, Draco Malfoy in Professor McGonagall's office. During the summer, Hermione and her fellow classmates had been asked to return back in order to finish their last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Despite the events that had taken place, opinions hadn't seemed to have changed as much as the new head Professor would have liked.

"That will do, I think I have heard enough. Now despite both of your ages and history, it seems I have to treat you both like first years, so Miss Granger, tell me your version of events." Professor McGonagall announced; she was facing away from the two of them, instead she stood, looking out of the window.

Hermione glanced to her right, catching the disgusted look on Malfoy's face when her name had been announced. Taking a deep breath and clenching her fists to control her anger she spoke.

"Well Professor, I was simply sitting in the library as usual when _Malfoy_ and his friend strutted past, knocking my books off of the desk and without provoking them once, they began to call me names-" She had begun confidently but her voice gave towards the end when vivid memories started to flash in front of her. The problem with the "_Great_ war" was the fact that as soon as it was over, everyone seemed to just think it was easier to celebrate and then continue like nothing had happened; this didn't help anyone who was effected or who had participated; most were traumatized or grieving.

Professor McGonagall slowly turned around at this point, sighing sympathetically. "What type of names might these be Miss. Granger?" She asked, realising that it wasn't as childish as it sounded.

"Beaver, a prude know-it-all, _Mudblood_" she choked out. Her throat not letting her speak properly due to the lump that had formed. Tears began to fill her vision but she wouldn't dare let them fall. Biting the inside of her mouth she caught Malfoy stiffen at the word. She knew it sounded petty, in fact usually she would just ignore the horrid word, but now every time it was mentioned, it haunted her. Those nightmares and visions and thoughts, that caused her to think dark things, haunted her beyond belief. She knew there was no way Bellatrix could come back but the very thought terrified her.

"I see." Professor McGonagall spoke bluntly. Turning to the Slytherin boy she continued, "It seems that even now, young boys don't seem to grow up. However, the way you retaliated was also unacceptable." The older Professor announced accusingly. Glancing towards the girl she sighed gently and took a few steps towards her. "You should have come straight to me, now it is only fair to punish both of you." The woman stated.

Hermione let out a sigh and dropped her glance to the floor, knowing there was no way out. The tall blonde however smirked a dangerous smirk towards the small girl to his left, but McGonagall saw it.

"Mr. Malfoy! I don't think it is wise to look so smug. I hope you are not forgetting the power i have now?" The Professor announced spitefully, causing the boy's expression to drop. "I didn't think so." She continued. Turning she moved towards the two familiar portraits on the wall. The late Professor's Snape and Dumbledore.

"Albus, what do you think is the wisest punishment for these two. I don't think it is suitable to be light about this situation." She began, her eyebrows pulled together in concentration and despair.

"Indeed Minerva, but i also suggest they need to work this out on their own. Severus? I'm sure there must be a reasonable potion the two of them could try?" He asked the man hanging next to him, a gleeful twinkle in his eyes. At this McGonagall looked up to the painting on the left with a hopeful and inquisitive glance.

"Ah, why of course. How about the travel turn potion, also known as vampire's sight." He drawled in his familiar, mocking voice. McGonagall turned around on her heel to look at the two students that stood before her after getting the approval from Dumbledore. Nodding slowly, her tired eyes made thier way to Hermione.

"Yes. I think that is the best idea. Do you know what vampire's sight is?" She asked the two figures standing awkwardly in their fixed positions. A worried expression on Hermione's face and a curious one of Malfoy's. "Well what happens, is that you both take a drop of this potion. Then, as the giver of the potion i decide where i send you but i have no say in how long for or what happens, you choose that yourself, by the way you react and how long it will take for you both to learn your lesson. You will both share the same sort of dream if you will. This dream is very realsitic to the point where all thoughts and feeling will be the same as reality." She looked at the others, then back towards the paintings who nodded encouragement.

"Professor, do you mean you are sending us back in time?" Hermione asked confused. McGonagall moved to sit in the seat behind her desk.

"I am afraid so, but not literally. You will both take a drop of this." She announced, pulling out an extravagant glass bottle and placing it on the desk in front of her. " You are both ement to complete the tasks that are naturally given and when finished you will return, but remember dreams last longer than reality so it could last anything from an hour to a lifetime. However, in reality you will have only been _asleep_ for an hour." The professor's voice shook and she gulped at the look of the two students expressions.

"So we could be in the dream for what feels like 40 years, grow old..get married..have kids and then pulled back into this life?" Malfoy spoke, his voice dripping in anger and his expression livid. When the woman in front of him nodded he spat out towards her. "What kind of sick joke is this?!"

"Watch your tongue . I think between the three of us" She motioned to herself and then the two paintings. "It is for the best. Too much destruction has happened over these past years and young adults like yourselves need to stop being so bitter and cold-blooded towards each other. We are all humans and we are all equal, you need to learn that blood type isn't everything and you need to learn that not everyone has a choice. Hogwarts shouldn't be a place of violence or hate, but a place or friendship and learning. If this means i have to take drastic measures, then so be it." both students coughed and choked loudly in anger and annoyance at the comment that had just been said.

"Professor, you can't send us back? Surely, it is too dangerous." Hermione whimpered slightly but continued to hold her posture and hide her panic.

"No, luckily anything that happens in this dream, that you will both share, may feel real, but when you have woken, anything that may have happened differently will only be part of that dream. Reality will not be changed." she stated clearly. Hermione's head was spinning she was confused. She knew it made sense, she just didn't want to believe it.

"This is absurd! There is no way im taking that blasted potion!" Malfoy called across the room in anger, throwing a fist in the air and pointing towards the glass bottle. Professor McGonagall didn't jump at the out burst but instead lifted her head gently to make eye contact.

"I'm afriad you have no choice , either you take your punishment or you can return back to your family manor. I do not tolerate students who do not obey the rules or hurt others. I gave you a Second chance, so do not disappoint me. " She warned him. An awkward silence filled the room, fear and knowing obvious on all three people within the office.

"I'll do it." Hermione whispered, instantly regretting it the moment the words left her mouth.

"WHAT?! Are you insane?" The Slytherin yelled at her, his expression angry and disgusted.

"Language." The portrait of Severus Snape called towards him. Malfoy turned with uncertainty and worry.

"Malfoy, it technically only lasts an hour. It's a punishment. It wont kill us." Hermione croaked out.

"I shall send you both back to your first year. when you wake up in the dream, I'm sure you will both easily work out what you need to do and what is going on. This punishment is a lesson to show both of you; blood is not everything, not everyone has a choice and it is time you both grow up and show the rest of your houses, as head boy and girl, that it is time to forgive and forget. We are all equals. It is time you both learn that everyone went through so much, it wasn't only you." Professor McGonagall said through clenched teeth, an annoyed and anxious expression on her face, she turned to Albus's painting for reassurance who was smiling gently and nodded for her to continue.

"Right the two of you, go and sit on those chair over there." She said, taking a deep breath. Hermione turned to where the woman directed them. Malfoy sighed, running a hand through his hair he gritted his teeth, clenched his fists and made his way towards the gold seat, constantly glancing at Severus for some sign of reassurance. He didn't get any.

Hermione followed, she was worn out but knew there was no way out. _It technically only lasts an hour. _She thought to herself before sitting down._ And everything will go back to normal when we wake up._ Screwing her eyes up and leaning back in the seat, she felt her chest pound. Malfoy went first, opening his mouth and leaning back for McGonagall to send a drop down his throat. He choked and thrashed out, his eyes widening and then dilating, before closing. He sulked back into his chair, his breathing slowed and he was asleep. Shaking gently Hermione tilted her head and let her Professor do the same to her. Her last vision was the womans face. Soon the light dimmed and everything went dark. A familiar tugging feeling pulled her down. It faintly reminded her of "Alice in Wonderland" the muggle story, but a lot darker and colder and...alone.

Time passed, how long, she couldn't tell but soon enough, light began to filter into her vision and a soft, loving voice could be heard above her.

"Hermione, come on darling.. you will be late for breakfast if you don't get up soon..." The woman called through the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.

**A/N**- So here is chapter two, I'm awfully sorry if the first chapter was a little confusing .. but i attempted to explain the potion the best i could, none the less, here is where the story begins, well kind of.. this chapter might be seen as a little dull but hey they need to begin somewhere :) please review but once again no hate comments. THANKS!

The light was too bright in Hermione's eyes, it only made her squint and the high-pitched voice was too much. It felt like each syllable, each note was pounding on the inside of her skull. Wincing, she pushed herself to sit up, noticing the large bed she was sitting in, covered in a white duvet with a pale blue comforter. Lace curtains hung around the frame that had delicate flowers carved into the surface. widening her eyes, she took in her surroundings. The room was large with pale blue walls, the furniture was a pale wood colour, all with the same delicate design carved into them. There was a wardrobe, a chest, a bedside table, a huge mirror, a fireplace and a door, of which she assumed led to an en suite bathroom. Above her hung a large chandelier made from fine crystal and opposite her bed was a wall covered with a curtain.

"Oh good, your awake... now as you know it is only a week untill your first year at Hogwarts, so your father and I will be taking you to Diagon Alley today." The elegant woman chimed in front of her, laying a pale blue dress on the foot of her bed as well as underwear, a pair of tights and some small white boots. Looking over to her she noticed that this woman has to be her mother, but she looked nor sounded anything _like_ her mother.

Hermione shifted towards her pillows away from the stranger, with wide eyes. Looking down at herself, she noticed she was smaller. In fact a lot smaller, younger even. _first year. Of course_ she thought. A feeling dropped in her stomach and tears once again found themselves to her eyes. _Why did she have to make us go back.. what kind of cruel punishment is this?!_ Swallowing hard, she tried to keep herself in one piece.

"Come on dear, your Father is waiting for you downstairs in the main dining room." The woman said, drawing back the large curtain to reveal the wall opposite Hermione's bed was made entirely of glass. In the distance where fields, a stable and horses, a swimming pool and a Quiditch pitch. Her eyes widened and she turned towards the lady in her room, who was now leaning against the door frame.

The woman was extremely tall, dressed in silvery blue robes and heels. Her blonde hair was long and loose, running down her back in ringlets. She wore a selection of silver jewelry and natural make-up with the exception of dark red lipstick. _That is not my mother_ she thought to herself. The woman or so-called mother looked at her daughter in confusion.

"What's the matter dear? It looks like you have seen a ghost!" She asked sweetly moving towards her bed, pulling the drapes back. Hermione didn't know what to reply with so, like a small child found a petty excuse.

"Oh, i just don't feel very well. That is all.." She said, noticing her voice was slightly higher than usual. The woman sitting in front of her gave a soft smile and placed her cold hand onto her forehead.

"I'm sure you will be fine, you are probably just hungry. Five minuets and then i expect to see you down stairs." Hermione forced a smile onto her lips as the door closed and them immediately frowned._ Great, i don't even get my own parents._ she thought as she pulled on her clothes, making her way to the door; she jumped when she walked past the mirror. Turning back she confirmed her suspicions, there she stood with her messy, wild hair...but more importantly she was BLONDE.

* * *

Back at Malfoy Manor, Draco woke up in his usual bedroom, granted it was more childish with a few toys and less elegant clothes. _thank god i am still normal, if i wasn't a Malfoy...if i wasn't a pure blood i would have probably just consumed poison_, he thought lazily as he rubbed his eyes. Sighing he sat himself up against the pillows. Unlike Hermione he knew exactly where he was and by the clothes laid out for him he knew exactly what day it was. They were going to Diagon Alley. Getting up and dressed and making his was to breakfast he sat down in front of his father, who was reading the paper. As usual not noticing that his son just walked into the room. _T__his is either going to go well or awful_ he thought to himself as his mother walked in, a house elf close behind with a tray of food.

"Morning Darling." She said, placing a delicate kiss on his cheek and the another one on Lucius, who then decided to put down "The Daily Prophet" and take a sip of his morning coffee. Draco looked down at his breakfast. _just how i remembered_ he thought again, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Morning 'Cissa... Draco." Lucius stated, looking down to Draco before sniffing and tucking into his breakfast. Draco looked at his own plate _great, a stupid and pointless punishment over nothing. Just what i need_. He thought sarcastically.

"Morning Father, Mother."he said in a bored manner before tucking into his food. Opposite him both of his parents sat in silence as they ate breakfast_, _occasionally his mother would say a casual remark on a pointless topic that caused him to roll his eyes.

* * *

Back at the Grangers Manor, Hermione made her way to what she assumed was the main dining room, walking in, her supposed Father turned and smiled broadly, opening his arms towards her. Awkwardly Hermione moved towards him to hug the stranger, forcing a smile. Pulling away she looked at him, his hair was a light brown and longer, in fact his face ever so slightly reminded her of Sirius. His stubble was neatly trimmed and hair neatly groomed and he was wearing dark blue robes.

"Morning Father." She said gently before making her way to what she assumed was her seat. She noticed she was shaking slightly when she looked down and began to play with her dress, noticing the lace and patterns sewn in detail onto it.

"Good morning dear. I hope you slept well, after all it is a big day for you today." He announced with a huge smile spread across his face, as her mother appeared in the doorway.

"Good girl! You were even quicker than _I_ was getting ready! AND you look just as beautiful!" The woman exclaimed, wandering over and placing a chaste kiss on Hermione's cheek. Hermione didn't know if that was a compliment or not, so kept her mouth shut. _Well this is going to be an interesting journey..._She thought, but smiled up to her fake parents anyway.

* * *

After a couple of hours Hermione found herself dressed in a large dark blue travel cloak lined with white fur, walking down the street of Diagon Alley, along with her parents who walked hand in hand behind her. She kind of liked it, the idea that her parents were still so in love.. it actually brought a real smile to her face, after all you don't get many older couples holding hands in public anymore.

"Right then love, how about you go into Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Palour and go buy yourself something nice, your mother and I need to go and have a word with Mr Malfoy and Mrs Parkinson." Her father said, his face lit up in happiness as he handed her some coins. Hermione couldn't help but smile back up at him. _Wait Malfoy? Parkinson?_ she thought, looking over into the direction her parents just went. Sure enough, there stood the two families. Pansy stood with her mother, kicking stones as the parents talked. However, Narcissa had bent down to Draco and motioned him towards where she was standing. Hermione drew a deep breath when he looked up and their eyes locked. Turning quickly to break eye contact, she made her way over to the ice cream parlour.

Standing in the queue, she felt the warm, childlike hand touch her shoulder causing her to flinch and turn around with wide eyes. The boy stood there for a moment as if he was taken back by something he was seeing, but soon composed himself and spoke.

"Granger." He said in a young boys voice, that made Hermione snicker.

"Malfoy. _Nice voice_." She remarked watching his cheeks blush and then his face morph into an angry expression, only causing her to suppress a giggle.

"Don't laugh at me _mudblood_. I'm here to congratulate you on being such a tell-tale." He droned out, sighing and crossing his arms against his chest. Hermione rolled her eyes and took a step behind her as the cue moved forward a few paces.

"I will have you know.. I'm pretty sure im a _pure blood_ now.." She droned out in the same tone, spitting out the word _pure blood_ mimicking the way Draco said _mudblood_. "And please do enlighten me how I am a tell-tale?!"

Ignoring her first comment Draco also moved forward, unfolding his arms and pointing accusingly at her. "YOU went and told Professor McGonagall... hence why we are both here now." He said in a hushed shout.

"Oh _please_ Malfoy...it's your fault you know. You and your friends need to grow the hell up. I'm done with you constantly pushing me about as if i am worthless...because I'm not Malfoy! If anything i'm pretty sure i am a better credit to people than you would ever be!" She spat out towards him, obviously frustrated and anger building up in her. She outstretched an arm and thrashed it in his direction before throwing both hands up in despair. Draco moved his head to signal the line had moved, causing Hermione to turn and move a pace closer.

"Wow, you really are full of yourself aren't you ... " Malfoy spat out towards her before folding his arms and pulling another disgusted face in her direction. "Oh and you will always be a _mudblood_ to me Granger. After all, this is 'only a dream...not reality'." he said mimicking McGonagall's voice.

Hermione gritted her teeth, _don't take it to heart Hermione...you are better than him_ she told herself, breathing heavily and glaring at him untill she saw the smirk appear, signalling he knew he won. Sending him her deadliest look, she span around letting her new blonde locks fly behind her and walked to the desk so that she could order herself a strawberry snap ice cream with a flake. Once she had paid she said her thank you and span back around, she barged her shoulder into the now young Malfoy, before continuing out the shop.

"See you on the train, Granger." was the last thing she heard from him that day. Walking out of the shop, she met back up with her parents, who were waiting outside before making their way to Olivander's Wand Shop.

* * *

Walking into the familiar shop her mother edged her on with a flick of the hand, to make her own way over to the desk. Sending a nervous glance behind her she did as she was told. The moment she reached the desk, Olivander himself seemed to pop out of a shelf and whiz to the front of the shop on his moving ladder; he dismounted and stood in front of the girl.

"Ah, Miss Granger.. i have been waiting for the day you come to collect your wand...great expectations i have of you." He said in an excited voice.

"It is nice to see you to, sir." She announced politely, turning back to her parents to see the encouraging and keen smiles on their faces.

"Right you are... now i think i know exactly what you need." He said before climbing back onto his ladder and whizzing back off. Hermione watched happily as boxes flew off the shelves in front of her. A few moments later he had appeared back at the front desk with a box. Opening it, he laid the box on the counter and handed her the wand.

"This is 11 inches, sycamore with a phoenix feather core- slightly springy." he announced "Give it a flick." Hermione looked at the bulky piece of wood with distaste. _could i really end up with a different wand? _she thought as she took it from the man and aimed it at a glass above the counter on a shelf. With a flick the glass shattered into pieces.

"No..no mabey not...ah yes i know just what you need!" he said, disappearing among the shelves again as Hermione laid the piece of wood backdown in its box. A moment later he was back handing her another. It was shorter than before with a strange crook in the middle

"This is 8 1/2 inches, hawthorn and a dragon heartsting - un yielding" he stated like before, handing it over. Hermione instantly disliked the feel of the wood in her hands, it was too solid and small. Nonetheless she pointed the wand at the now repaired glass, which this time decided to melt. Wincing, she quickly placed it back in its box.

"Nope. No, definatly not. Hang on a moment...i have a feeling-" He whispered to himself glancing at what appeared to be nothing in the air, before once again disappearing behind the many rows of boxes. It took a bit longer than before but this time Hermione had that familiar feeling in her stomach. Placing the box on the desk he let her take the wand out herself. Its familiar elegant shape brought a smile to her lips.

" This is 10 3/4 inches, vine wood with a dragon heartsting core. slightly springy." He said in a low voice and Hermione pointed to the once again repaired glass. "This wand shows much potential for the user.." He began and with that Hermione made a perfect flicking motion and levitated the glass off of its surface.

"Bravo!" said, as the energy soared though her and then stopped when she placed it back down. Grinning she turned back to her parents who were watching lovingly from the far corner._Okay so I may not exactly be a beginner... but at least they are proud _she thought happily. After paying and making their way through the rests of the shops, the trio flooed home. Climbing into the green flames, Hermione had a horrible feeling that someone was watching her...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

**A/N-** _Silvana-_ thank you so much :D it is only two chapters in and you are already excited haha it means a lot and you will be pleased to hear this story will be my main focus :) _Clarabelle_- THANKS! i hope you enjoy it... _Claudie_- bare with :) and don't worry i will try to be as quick with updating as i can :D. _Everyone else-_ thank you so much for your reviews, it is what gives me the motivation to carry on ... i already have loads and i am really excited. However, this will end up being a VERY long story and therefore i really REALLY don't want to loose it! I am sorry for the short delay but i am writing quicker than i thought i was going to :) Please review and no hate- if you don't like it don't read it. OKAY- well the first book begins here ;) happy reading!..

The week had passed surprisingly smoothly for Hermione, due to the moment she found the library within their house. She spent the majority of her days in between two of the shelves at the back with a pile of books, while her new father sat in his armchair by the fire, doing what she presumed was private work. Hermione almost felt sad when they arrived at platform 9 3/4, even though she had only known them a week, it was clear both of her new parents were caring and loving, despite their place in society and that made her feel proud.

Standing on the platform, smoke drifting around them, Hermione hugged her mother and father goodbye.

"Goodbye sweetheart, i promise to write every week and send you presents to help you along the way. Be good and do all your homework...oh and remember, be brave cricket. Make friends with the right people and stand up for yourself. I love you sweetheart." Her mother gushed whilst embracing rather unnecesserly tight. Letting go, the woman pulled a handkerchief out of her lilac robe pocket and wiped away visible tears. _The right people? and who would they be exactly? how would she know who were supposedly the RIGHT type of people_ she thought as she frowned to herself.

"And remember darling, we will miss you so much. We had a word with Professor Dumbledore, who will be your head Professor and he said that if you ever got home sick you can flew us." Her father muttered into her ear. Pulling back he placed a loving kiss on her forehead and brushed a hand over her cheek. Hermione didn't know what it was but she sensed a hidden emotion in his eyes; guilt? pride? anxiety? but her thoughts ignored it. Instead only one thing was now playing on her mind _Dumbledore_ she beamed to herself. She was basically shaking with excitement. _He is alive_.

The loud sound of the train erupted, announcing for everyone to board. Her luggage was taken and she found herself being led to a carriage. Turning back she could feel a lump fall in her belly and tears form in her eyes. She waved goodbye to her parents, as the door was closed and unwound the window, copying many other students. It was strange to see how extravagantly her parents stood out from the crowd with their expensive robes and sharp posture, mixed with an over protective and loving expression in their faces. Her mother was crying dramatically, whilst beaming and her father slid his arm comfortingly around her waist. Soon enough the platform filled with more smoke and the carriages began to move. Just as the faces disappeared, Hermione heard her parents soft voices "We love you darling!" calling through the thick fog. Before she knew it, the train had left the station and her classmates began to move in order to find a compartment.

Sighing she moved away from the window and looked down each corridor. She was just about to turn left when a cold hand grabbed her shoulder and made her jump. Turning quickly she recognised the face of a young Blaise Zabini and behind him, looking to the ground irritatedly was Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, Hermione.. come on lets go and find a compartment." Blaise said smiling down at her. Looking at him with wide eyes and in shock, Hermione quickly nodded and tried to hid her surprise behind a wonky smile.

"Erm,sure...lead the way." Turning around, Blaise made his way down the right carriage, every so often peering into a compartment, to see if it was either free or who was in it. It took a small while untill Blaise came across a reasonable carriage and opened the door. Hermione stopped suddenly, causing Draco to slam into her. She heard him mutter something but ignored the insult.

"Hey, is it alright if we sit with you?" Blaise asked politely. Moving forward Hermione recognised the young Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabb and Gregory Goyle. Cringing slightly, Hermione bit her lip as she followed Blaise inside Pansy gave him a sharp nod. _I wonder where Harry and Ron are... _she thought to herself as she sat near the door next to Blaise, while Draco sat next to Pansy opposite them.

"Hey, i'm Pansy and this is Crabb and Goyle." Pansy announced in a stuck up voice towards Blaise and Hermione. She guessed that Draco already knew her due to the fact that their parents were very close. Blaise introduced them and pulled out a book to begin reading. Looking towards the three other students, she returned the smile to the two new boys; when she glanced at the dark haired female sitting in front of her, she caught the snarl on her face. Rolling her eyes she looked towards the door, away from the others. _Great. Not only am i stuck with a group of stuck up purebloods Pansy Pugface Parkinson is one of them_ she thought, desperately trying to work out where she had found Harry and Ron on their first year, and if they would be in the same place.

Hermione didn't bother to even try and start a conversation, or look at Draco at all. What was the point? It would only end in an argument. There was a nervous knock against the window which caused Hermione to snap out of her daydream.

"Erm...hello, i was just wondering if you had seen my toad?" The young, round headed boy said looking absolutely terrified. Pansy scoffed and stared at hiim with a disgusted look, the other boys just ignored him. Shaking her head and feeling sorry for the young Nevile she stood up.

"No, Nevile i'm afraid _we_ havn't, do you want me to help you look for it?" She asked politely. Draco turned and stared at her in disbelief. _what was she doing, she is just ASKING for trouble..._ he thought to himself.

"Granger... you know Nevile Longbottom?" Blaise basically spat towards her in a hush whisper through gritted teeth. Pansy just looked between Hermione and Nevile.

"No Longbottom, like Granger said, we havn't seen your toad. Now do you mind leaving, you are contaminating my air...?" Pansy said, in a spiteful tone. The two other boys stayed quiet. Hermione turned towards Blaise, after rolling her eyes at Pansy.

"Actually i have never met him before...but i heard his name on the platform. Why is it so bad if i want to help a fellow student..." She said just as harshly back. Something she had said hit a nerve because she saw his expression falter before he turned back to his book.

"Er, yes...i would love some help..." Nevile suddenly said quietly from the doorway, causing everyone's head to turn towards him.

"Great, lets go then... " Hermione said smiling at the poor boy. Just as she made her way out of the door, Draco caught her wrist causing her to turn back and look at him. Gritting her teeth to stop a harsh retort escaping she pulled her wrist free.

"Don't forget _Granger_, it is best to make friends with the right people." Draco muttered quietly but she knew it was a soft warning. Nodding but deciding to ignore his comment she turned and let the door slide shut with a loud bang.

"Alright where have you looked so far?" Hermione asked Nevile politely. He played with his hands nervously and fidgeted from left foot to right.

"Erm, well ..i er.. have only been to this carriage, i will go look down the front ... would it be ok if ...you know ..you check the storage and the rest of this end?" Nevile stuttered out. He acted so nervous it actually put her on edge.

"Yeah sure.. " She said quickly and turned around to walk towards the back of the train.

* * *

A good hour or so passed while Hermione hunted through the storage carriages, untill she decided to go back to grab her new school robes in order to change. Walking out of the compartment, in the plain robes she noticed everyone else had changed now aswell untill she reached one compartment. Thinking it would be best to warn them that the train would be arriving soon, she slid opened the door. However, the two boys that sat inside made her jump.

"Harry!" She practically shouted with wide eyes. After taking in the two confused expressions she stuttered and corrected herself. "Harry..Potter i mean.. you are _the_ Harry Potter aren't you?" She said, feeling the embarrassed blush creep over her.

"Yes, i am..." The black haired and green eyed boy said lightly. Hermione glanced at the amount of sweets that were scattered over the seats and sighed lightly before wrapping her arms around herself.

"Well, i was just wondering if either of you have seen a toad? .. a boy named Nevile has lost one." She said lightly as she moved into the carriage and tilted her head back towards the corridor before sending a nervous smile.

"No." The ginger said bluntly causing Hermione's gaze to focus quickly on the boy. His wand was held high in one hand and in the other was a cauldron cake. _Wow, he really did start off as a jerk _She thought, but was determined to befriend him all over again.

"Oh, you're doing magic?" Lets see.." Hermione retorted just as blunt. Ron's eyes narrowed before he let out a cough and looked down at his rat. Hermione couldn't help but smile at his poor attempt, as she unwrapped her arms and leaned against the door frame looking bored.

"Sunshine, daisies ...butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow" Ron said hesitantly, swinging his wand around randomly. When nothing happened Hermione smirked sympathetically yet triumphantly at the red head, who frowned towards her, before shrugging at Harry.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? well...it's not very good is it?" She said lightly giving a gentle laugh that she hoped sounded sympathetic. Harry smiled gently as Hermione sat down in front of him. "Of course, i have only tried a few simple ones myself.." She thought back to all the advanced magic she had used during the war. _So naive. They have no idea..._ "but they've all worked for me.." She finished whilst pulling out her wand in one swift movement and pointing it towards Harry's old and broken glasses.

"Oculous Repero" She stated and instantly the glasses fixed themselves. "That's better isn't it" She said softly, smiling towards him. Harry took his glasses off the inspect them, grinning from ear to ear before thanking Hermione who couldn't help but laugh quietly at his expression. Ron on the other hand sat in amazement and dislike, glaring at the girl.

"Oh, by the way i'm Hermione Granger." She stated politely, holding out a hand. Harry took it and shook it gently. She then turned to Ron and smiled brightly.

"And you are?" She asked gently, realising this would be the first time they would have met and she wanting to get onto good terms.

"Erm..Ron Weasley" he said with his mouth full of food, spluttering it everywhere; grimacing slightly she shook his sticky hand. "Pleasure, oh! .. the two of you better change into your robes! We will be arriving soon" she said quickly, realizing what her original intentions were, she stood up to leave.

"Wait! Hermione! why don't you stay with us? There is plenty of room?" Harry asked sweetly, causing Ron to sigh heavily. Grinning, Hermione only nodded before re-sitting. Soon enough, a loud sound erupted from the trains chimney before they came into view with Hogsmeade train station.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N- **Thank you for the most amazing reviews please keep it up it helps motivate me so much and no hate please... you aren't being forced to read anything. I'm sorry it took so long but here it is so enjoy, as soon as my exams are over i will back to updating reguarly..also had to change a few things so i keep to the M rating but it will still include strong adult themes due to the plot later on but not for some time yet! :D xx

* * *

Hermione made her way off the train with Harry and Ron close behind her. Her eyes lit up with excitement at the sight of Hagrid standing at the end of the platform...she missed how things use to be. So simple and so easy. Following the crowd she made her way with the rest of the first years onto the boats provided that seemed to magically steer themselves towards the castle. The lantern at the front lighting her way. Breathing in the cold night-time air, Hermione actually felt relaxed and ready for what ever Professor McGonagall had in store for herself and Draco. _I should really talk to him about it_, she thought, after all , they were in this together.

Hermione sat with Ron, Harry and a girl she presumed was a Ravenclaw in the "real world". Turning to her right she could tell Ron was sea sick by the drained expression on his face. Quickly, she pulled out a bag of hard-boiled sweets, which her new mother had given her for the journey. Waving the bag in front of the ginger she said clearly;

"Take one of these, it will help with the stomach ache." Hesitantly he took one from the bag and popped it in his mouth and then continued to suck on it happily for the rest of the journey, saying nothing and only giving a gentle smile in her direction.

When they arrived to the main gate Blaise had found her, followed by Pansy and Draco. She turned quickly when a sharp pain shot up her arm from her elbow.

"Hermione! where have you been I - _We_ have been looking for you everywhere" Blaise corrected himself as he let go of her arm and took a step back. Pansy was glaring with her arms folded across her chest as Draco stood awkwardly behind them, looking at the floor.

"Sorry- I ended up talking to a small group when I was helping Nevile find his toad." Hermione said shyly looking at Blaise's shoes.

"Okay..well next time...just... don't leave all of a sudden... I was waiting for you to come back. Anyway what was up with that Nevile kid?" Blaise asked as he moved past her and lead them forward with everyone else to the small stair case outside the main hall.

"Oh, I don't know.. i saw him at the station and you know.. i was just trying to make friends-"

"Well.. we are your friends Hermione, there is no need to make new ones...especially because you don't even know what house they are in yet - besides who were those other boys you were hanging out with?"

Hermione was going to retort when a familiar voice erupted from behind her.

"Oh I know who that is - don't you? It's true what they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." The icy blonde spat out in front of them looking between Hermione and Blaise, to Harry and Ron. Silence fell around them as the other students turned to stare, while others began to mutter the name.

" This is Parkinson and Zabini... I'm Malfoy. I would introduce you to Granger but it seems you have already met - It doesn't surprise me she always tries to become Miss Popular..." Hermione's face went a deep shade of red as she heard her name being muttered too.

"Oh and if anyone is wondering, its obvious who this one is.." he turned to Ron, "Red hair and a hand-me-down robe.. this must be a Weasly" Draco turned back to face Blaise and the rest of the group "We all know that some wizarding families are better than others, isn't that right _Potter_!" A muttering of agreement drifted over the group. Content with his speech he caught Hermione's eye before saying "We don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort..."

"I think i will decided who the _wrong sort_ are for myself thanks." Harry suddenly said in a strong voice, turning towards Hermione and giving a quick smile before the familiar Professor McGonagall appeared.

"Right then.. it's time - if you would like to follow me..." She announced sternly, turning and walking through the main doors. Hermione silently followed Blaise and Draco to the front of the hall as Pansy fell back to talk to a group of stuck-up looking girls. Biting her lip she looked around for familiar faces untill she halted to a stop.

"Right when i call out your name, you will come forth, i shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." The tall Professor called out, an old wrinkled hat in her left hand and a scroll of parchment in her right. From the ceiling hung candles which seemed to grasp the other students attention. However, for Draco and Hermione the novelty had worn off. Instead the two of them stood near each other with their arms crossed and avoiding eye contact.

"Draco Malfoy!" She called out first. With his head held high he moved gracefully to the seat and within seconds the hat called out "SLYTHERIN" a smirk plastered across his face as his housemates cheered.

Hermione caught Ron's voice then, as he leaned towards Harry "There wasn't a Witch or Wizard who didn't go bad in Slytherin." Harry's face turned to the moving boy and then laid onto Hermione. She gave a small smile as "Susan Bones" was called up. Ron turned and looked at Hermione, screwing his face up before leaning back to Harry and continuing "Mental that one! I'll tell ya!"

With that Hermione moved forward "You do know i can hear _everything_ you say Ronald" She whispered harshly before turning back and standing next to Blaise.

"Ronald Weasly"

The red head gulped and moved to the stage, instantly the hat announced "GRYFFINDOR" and off he trotted with a grin on his face. Then it was those familiar words;

"Harry Potter"

Nervously the raven haired boy moved forward as his name once again erupted through the hall. The hat was placed on his head.

"hmm difficult..very difficult.." It mused "plenty of courage i see..not a bad mind either, there's talent oh yes..but where to put you.." Hermione couldn't work out the words Harry was whispering but continued to listen. "Not slytherin hey.. well then... it's got to be GRYFFINDOR!"

A loud cheer overcame most of the tables but was quickly silenced by the tapping of a glass from Professor Dumbledore. _Dumbledore_ ..but Hermione had no time to acknowledge it because soon enough her name was called.

"Hermione Granger"

Suddenly the dropping sensation reached her stomach. "Okay, just relax..breath" she whispered to herself, shaking slightly _it's not the real thing anyway, just a dream _she thought to herself.

The hat was placed onto her now silvery hair. "Ah...intelligent, brave... all the criteria for a Gryffindor.." Hermione's face lit up with a smile before faltering at the next words. " .ah.. there is something else... power..cunning ...well it must be a SLYTHERIN!" the emerald table cheered but the noise sounded muted to her.

As if a sleepwalker or in a dream she seemed to drift in the direction of the table and sit down opposite Draco. Gulping loudly and the sound of the next name being called, Hermione hesitantly turned towards Harry and Ron who were to busy talking to their house mates. _what... how am i a Slytherin... what is happening... im going to get killed_ she thought, her hands shaking as she sat in silence.

After a few moments Hermione braved herself to look up and in front of her, a surprised Draco was staring at her with big round eyes. He looked pale and furious with his fists clenched on the table, staring at her like an unknown species.

Those next moments were a blur, it was only when Blaise sat himself down next to her that she realized what was going on.

"Ah, Hermione. I knew we would all be in the same house! ah this is going to be great!" he said quickly before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. She stayed still not sure what to do except breathing in his scent which smelt a lot like toothpaste. When he released her she faked a smile and forced herself to introduce herself to her fellow housemates. Across the table Draco sat biting his jaw, his fists turning red.

* * *

It wasn't untill the feast was over when the heavy feeling of disappointment and home-sickness hit her. It felt like a heavy wieght weighing down in her stomach.

Following the other first years to her new dorm she kept close to Blaise and Draco, even though the other blonde continued to ignore her. Wrapping her arms around herself due to the coldness of the dungeons, she made her way to the brick wall where everyone was crowded around.

Suddenly a wooden door appeared and the first years made their way into the common room. Instantly eyes went wide and mouths dropped. everyone's including Hermione's - everyone's - except Draco's.

Draco stood at the back, chewing his lip and glancing around the familiar room. He just wanted tis to be over, _WHAT was McGonagall thinking?! this is ridiculous. How the hell could that filthy mudblood be part of my house?_ he thought bitterly. Crossing his arms and sighing heavily he made his way to stand next to Blaise.

"Mate! isn't this great?! look at this place, it's even better than what i read in _Hogwarts;a history_!" Blaise muttered to him as the other students began to wander to their rooms. Draco turned to him _I'm just going to loose him. He already treats that bitch more like a friend than me...oh if he knew she wasn't pureblood...if he knew..._ He thought to himself before plastering on a fake smile.

"I know right, well I better go and unpack, fancy sharing a room?" He asked and with that Blaise's face lit up with excitement.

"Of course! - I'm just going to go and talk to Pansy, see you in a bit!" And with that he was off. Turning around and looking at the familiar students, Draco luckily knew who would be the easiest to befriend and started planing his tactics. Soon enough Draco sighed and moved up the stairs and to the main hallway which lead to the girls and boys dorms. Too busy planing and daydreaming he didn't realise he had bumped into someone untill the sound of books flying across the floor was heard.

"Oh, I am so sorry, i wasn't watching where i was going!" Draco say panicking, untill that too familiar face, framed with now ice blonde locks came into view. "Oh, great it is you." He said his tone of voice changing.

"Yes it is, sorry i didn't mean to bump into you. Goodnight Malfoy." before Draco could reply, Hermione had picked herself back up and was making her way into the common room. Slightly confused and unsure what to say or do, Draco shrugged it off, turned and made his way to his new room to unpack.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J. does. Also i do not own any of the wording that was taken directly from the books. They were simply used to make the story seem more realistic.

**A/N**- Okay here is where i am going to say i am so unforgivably sorry that i have not updated. I don't think i realised how much revision i had to do for my A levels. BUT i only have my art exam left and i will from now on, update once every 1-2 weeks i promise on my life! I am excited to keep writing this and iw ill even start the next chapter as soon as i have uploaded this one. Thank you for all the reviews they were lovely. I can't remember who sent me one in particular but the reason that Draco and Hermione remember the "real" life, is not only so they are concious that they have to find a way of getting bakc but also is precisily because their actions will be tainted with their views. The punishment is for them to understand eachother more clearly and to learn that hiarachy isn't everything. Please continue to read as this story will continue and later on you may understand why i have done it like this... there is a reason to it : Okay well i am sorry if this chapter is a little boring - it is only so that it continues the story, but i promise the next two chapters will be more interesting and friendships and relationships between characters will begin to develop! Happy reading and please review :D

Hermione moved past the smaller crowd now and sat herself at the back of the common room, lighting a small lamp and sitting in one of the tall emerald armchairs. Placing a few books on the table beside her, she pulled a blanket that were ina pile next to her and wrapped it around her shoulders, before picking up the book closest to her and opening it.

Unconsciously she lifted her gaze to search through the small groups of people. _If i am going to be here all year I better be carefull who I talk to ...I suppose i should also listen for any information_, Hermione hadn't realised but while staring of into space, she was also directly staring at Blaise.

The tanned boy instantly felt the gaze and turned to see the white-haired girl staring at him, it was kind of creepy. Leaving the small group that consisted of Pansy and a few others, he walked slowly towards her. It wasn't untill a few steps in front of her, did Hermione look up.

"What's up Granger? You look like a zombie."Blaise laughed, before perching on the armchair facing hers.

"Oh! ..um sorry, I was just lost in my thought." Hermione whispered while looking back down at her book.

"I noticed" Blaise laughed before taking the book of her lap and crouching in front of her. "So, who are you sharing a room with, made any friends yet?"

"That's the thing, i got asked by a shy girl called Ruby to join her and three others, so I happily accepted...but they all left the room to go and do things so I hadn't really spoken to them yet..." Hermione whispered, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, it's the first day after all and like I said you have Draco and myself, besides im sure Pansy will warm up sooner or later." Blaise said, Hermione could only lift an eyebrow in a surprised and sarcastic manner that made Blaise laugh. "Okay, maybe it will take a while but you still have two out of three, why don't you meet me here in the morning and we will go and get breakfast together?" Blaise asked politely, sending a charming yet awkward smile towards her.

Hermione couldn't help but smile back and nod. "Come on then, let's get to bed." Blaise said, standing up and offering a hand.

"What about my books? I was going to do some" Hermione began but Blaise covered her mouth with his outstretched hand.

"Don't be ridiculous, you will have plenty of time to read tomorrow, besides im pretty sure you are already one of the most talented here." Blaise said, winking at her and releasing his hand. _if only he knew_ she thought to herself, but said nothing and let Blaise walk her to her room.

Little did she know that Draco was standing in the hallway watching what was happening with furrowed eyebrows and a clenched jaw.

* * *

The next morning, when Draco awoke, he pulled himself out of bed and dragged his body to the shower. Once clean he pulled on his new robes and made his way over the Blaise's bed. Nudging him slightly to wake the boy up he said,

"Come on, mate, we are going to be late for breakfast!" and with that Blaise's eyes opened wide and he jumped out of bed.

"Oh, shit! I said I would meet Hermione, oh Merlin, she is already going to think I forgot about her.. what a _great_ first impretion i'm going to giver her!" Blaise was whispering harshly, panicking whilst pulling on his robes.

"Actually, I think Hermione probably would have just gone without us anyway. Don't worry, I am sure she will be alright. It's not your fault you slept in on your first day. Besides, why do you want to give that know-it-all a good first impretion." Draco said trying to calm him down. He placed a hand on his shoulder, causing the tanned boy to freeze.

"You're right, I will just apologise...and she may be a know-it-all, but that isn't exactla bad thing, especially when she is in the same house as us." Blaise said letting out a sigh and then turning to move through the door and make his way to the common room. However, to his surprise, there sat Hermione, in the familiar arm-chair, contentedly reading a book. As if sensing his their presence she looked up.

* * *

_Finally_, she thought to herself before slamming the book shut and standing, _how is it that they took longer than most of the girls to get ready?!_. The boys hesitantly moved towards her.

"Sorry, Hermione...I -" Blaise begun, but she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it... I wanted to do some reading anyway." Hermione said, suddenly she caught her gaze with Draco, who nodded in her direction before walking out of the door.

The main hall was so full compared to how Hermione remembered it being back in the "real" world. in a way, she wanted to distance herself. Especially from those, she knew were technically dead, or going to die. She just hoped she would get back before having to see it all over again. Letting out a sigh Hermione ate some toast and when she saw Harry and Ron move, she then stood, to make her way to her first lesson, double potions.

"See you guys in potions, I'm going to go to the library early." Hermione said, absent-mindedly, her eyes after the two boys out of the hall, before doing the same.

When she arrived at the potions lab, she saw Harry and Ron waiting outside, talking to each other about rumours they heard to do with Hogwarts. She couldn't help but let a gigantic grin spread across her face.

"Apparently the staircases just move while you are on them, which means you could end up anywhere! it's pretty dangerous if you ask me... I mean its like a stone maze that constantly changes." Ron was saying, taking the opportunity Hermione came and stood next to them.

"THAT's why you need to be carefull, Ronald. Also if you do enough research, I'm sure you will begin to find your way around easily enough." Hermione said bluntly, sending a smile in Harry's direction who returned it.

"Oh, so you mean to say _you_ already know your way round the _whole_ grounds?!" Ron said mockingly.

"Actually I do." Hermione replied, Ron's eyes went wide and mouth fell open, but Hermione just ignored him and made her way into the class room.

"Hey Harry, is it ok if sit with you?" Hermione asked realising it would be rude not to. Harry smiled and made his way to the desk next to her.

"Of course!" He said before taking out his books, parchment and quills.

Soon enough the other students made their way into the room as well as Professor Snape, of whom she initially recognised.

* * *

Draco made his way to the back of the classroom with Blaise and Pansy, watching as Blaise stared in horror at the sight of Hermione sitting next to , not only a Gryffindor but _Harry Potter_. However, Draco couldn't care any less. _At this rate she will get herself killed... _he thought before pulling out his books and organising himself.

Snape wrote his name on the board in chalk and did a dramatic turn to face the class. Draco only rolled his eyes as the other students quieted and watched with terrified expressions.

"There will be no foolish wand waving, or silly incantations in this class." Snape began. his greasy black hair and pointy features, exaggerated under the candlelight. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and the exact art of which is potion making. However, for those select few, who posses the predisposition.." Snape droned out, slowly moving his glare from one student to the next. Draco couldn't help but have a small smug grin on his face as Snape folded is arms and continued. "I can show you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper on death."

Draco watched as the Professors eyes rested upon Harry Potter. "Yet again, prehaps some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of these abilities so much that you feel confident to **_not pay_ attention**." Snap raised his voice. Hermione sent Harry and nudge and Draco couldn't help but smirk.

Suddenly the raven haired boys and the professors eyes locked. "Mr. Potter, our...new...celebrity." Harry looked around confused untill Snape quickly spoke.

"Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asterel to an infusion of wormwood?" Silence fell among the room, if possible, even quieter than before. Draco watch Hermione's hand go up like a bullet. Snape evidently choosing to ignore her.

"You don't know? Well then, let's try again... Where Mr. Potter would you look if i asked you to find me a beasil?" Again Hermione's hand stretched in the air. The back of Harry's head turned to wards Hermione and the Draco heard him mutter,

"I don't know sir." The blonde simply rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, enjoying the scene placed before him.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfbane?" Again Harry repeated himself, only causing Blaise to also smirk in their direction. Snape move around his desk to stand again in front of the board. His cloak flew behind him, giving him an important and elegant movement.

"Pity...clearly, fame isn't everything. Is it, Mr. Potter?" Snape then moved his gaze to Hermione, who had now folded her arms against her chest and was looking down at the table. "Oh and 50 points to Slytherin as Miss. Granger here seems to already gained a miraculous amount of knowledge."

A murmur erupted through the room, mainly consisting of proud slytherins, but Draco stared in disbelief as the now white blonde girl moved further down her chair.

* * *

Soon enough the day was over and Hermione unfortunately spent the majority of it alone. Every so often a few slytherin girls called Ruby, Kelly, Harriet and Megan would come over and talk to her, but Hermione expected it was only because they shared a room. It was nice to know that not every Slytherin was horrid or stuck up their own arse. It gave her a small amount of hope.

Hermione sat in the Slytherin common room, in her usual seat with a pile of books next to her. Blaise sat opposite and draco sat on the floor with his back turned to the two of them. Not much conversation happened between the three of them, especially because Draco was still ignoring her, but even so the evening would continue as the three of them read their separate books and then Blaise would walk Hermione too her room.

It was about 10pm and she had just changed into new Pj's and climbed into bed, puling the curtains down, when she heard Ruby and Kelly talking to each other. Kelly seemed like a stereotypical blonde girl who, on first look you would describe her as "cute" and ruby, well she was known for her bright red hair, that were set in ringlets around her head. However right now Kelly looked nothing like "cute" and Ruby looked worried.

"It is just that, I heard my father talking to a man when I flew home this morning because of homesickness, and it had something to do with a stone. I can't remember what they called it but I heard that it could be extremely dangerous" Kelly was saying, pacing up and down her bed.

"Well Kelly, I'm sure there is nothing to worry about, and even if there was I'm also certain there is nothing _we _could do. Just leave it to your father..." Ruby replied as she climbed into bed.

"I suppose so but... what if it effects us? I just feel bad knowing about it" Kelly continued.

"Why don't you go and ask Dumbledore about it tomorow?" Ruby asked, trying to be helpfull.

"Well Draco said he was utterly useless and besides i don't want to make a big deal out of nothing." The girl said sleeply.

Hermione's mind went blank _the sorceres' stone. How could forget!_ she thought to herself and grit her teeth. _I will have to talk to Harry tomorrow."_ she thought to herself and forced herself to go to sleep, with great difficulty.

* * *

The next few weeks continued in basically the same routine. Hermione decided against telling Harry so soon, first because they had only technically become friends and therofre he may not trust her and secondly, because she felt it would create a lot of drama, too soon. Afterall, if this year was going to be the same as the first year back in the "actual life" then she needed to use tactics. She needed to find the right time! Most days Hermione spent on her own, occasionally Blaise would talk about pointless things that didn't interest her but she pushed herself to smile and interact. After all he is one of the few people putting any effort in. As for Draco, she hadn't really seen much of him. He basically avoids her at all cost, but to be honest she couldn't really complain. Afterall it saves a lot of arguments.

It was one week before Halloween, when she was making her way to potions again, attempting to multitask and read while she was walking; she basically bumped straight into Ron. Her book went flying and she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the stone floor to hit her as well as the sound of her hardback book dropping to the floor; but neither happened. Opening her eyes she noticed Harry holding onto her tightly, his face slightly tinged red as he laced an arm around her waist to help her back up.

"Thanks... im so sorry Ron i-" suddenly a cold hand was placed on her shoulder.

"I assume this was yours _beaver_. Prehaps next time you could attempt _not _to throw this at my face, because next time I dont think I will be so polite about it." Draco spat towards her before shoving the book into her stomach. Coughing and wincing slightly Hermione wrapped her arms around the book and looked to the floor as Draco staked past her to go and stand with the other two slytherins. _why is he such a dick?! why can't he just try being nice for once. Espicially if we are going to have to work together to sort this situation out and find a way of getting back._"Woah what was that all about?" Harry asked confused.

"Who cares. Maybe next time you should look where you were going" Ron said bluntly before turning and making his way into the classroom.

"Ron-" Harry began but Hermione just whispered.

"Don't. I'm fine." and with that moved past him and slowley walked towards her usual seat. Dropping her stuff onto her desk she began to think of a way to get Draco on his own and in a place where he might actually listen to what she has to say.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am afraid i do not own anything to do with the wonderful world of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K .Rowling

**A/N-** I'm sorry about what happened but like promised. here is chapter six, on time... things will hopefully be getting a lot more up beat and such ... ^^. Please review it gives me hope that what i am writing is actually ok ...also just so you guys know...this wont be a happy-go-lucky type of story there will be a lot of anger, depression, violence and torture. I'm going full out believe me - hence why this story will eventually end up being very long...but bare with ... just because there are a lot of adult themes doesn't mean it will be a sad ending. If anything i think the ending will be appreciated more! :) please keep reading but i promise you as the story develops it will become a lot darker (in a good way) ...Reviews will be greatly appreciated 3

Hermione woke that Tuesday and her mouth and throat felt extremely dry. She pushed herself into a seating position and lifted the curtains that framed her bed. Looking around she noticed she was one of the first ones out of bed. The other girls were sleeping soundly so Hermione was doing her best to keep quiet. Changing into her robes and making her way to the common room, she once again bumped into Draco. The carpeted floor hurt a lot more than expected but ignoring the grunt coming from the blonde, she pushed herself up, grabbed her bag and made to apologise.

"Sorry, Malfoy...I am just tried, I wasn't paying attention." She begun _after all there is no point provoking and argument if i need to get him to work with me to sort this whole mess out_ she thought. Bringing herself to look up at him, she noticed how much taller he was than her; her head came into level with his chest. Swallowing loudly, mainly because of her sore throat, she looked up at his face. His eyes were deadly. _If__ looks could kill..._ she thought to herself.

"Look Granger, I don't know who you think you are. I personally find it a crime that you managed to get into Slytherin, especially due to your _mudblood_, but just because you are in the same house as me doesn't mean we are suddenly friends. _W__hy would I want to be friends with_ you, oh and another thing. STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS - THAT INCLUDES BLAISE. I have had enough of you thinking you own the place. But Granger, this is _my _kingdom. Look where you are going, or next time I _will_ Hex you." Draco spat towards her. The whole thing took her by surprise, in fact she couldn't do much but stare with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. Her eyes began to burn and she felt a lump form in her throat.

"I...I don't think you have the right...to ...tell me who I am allowed to be friends with." Hermione stuttered out. Quick like lightning, Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it to Hermione's head. _He__ wouldn't.._ but she didn't trust him enough to belive that.

"Like I said Granger, fuck off and go play with your Gryffindor friends." Draco said again in a dangerously low voice. When Hermione didn't reply he shoved past her, slamming her into the wall.

Hermione stayed in that position for a little while trying to figure out what to do next. Pulling herself up she decided it would be best to do just that and stay away. _It looks like I will be solving this alone..._ she thought to herself as she walked out of the common room _There is no need to make a war out of this._

Sitting down at the Slytherin table, she found herself lucky she woke up early as there wasn't that many people there. Pulling the toast closer to her, she began to eat untill, mid bite an unfamiliar black owl swooped down and dropped a letter onto her plate and instantly flew away, leaving no time in order to pet it or give a treat. Furrowing her eyebrows she opened the silver envelope and read the letter inside, unable to hide the small upward slant of her lips as she read;

Dear Hermione,

Darling, your father and I just wanted to congratulate you on entering the house of Slytherin. We knew you would get in and we are both so proud of you, we couldn't have asked for a more talented daughter. I hope school is going well for you and you are keeping up with all the work. Severus told us how well you have been doing in potions! So I will be sending you a small "well done" present later this week. Oh darling we miss you so much!

Keep working hard and tell me how you school life has been so far! How is Blaise? I'm sure he has been good to you, he is a very well brought up young boy, as well as Draco. I hope that Pansy girl isn't giving you too much grief.. it is a shame she isn't anything like her mother.

Write back soon cricket,

Love, Mother.

Hermione re-read the letter a few times before pulling out her stationary and replying. She decided to keep it simple and make it seem that everything was fine, after all she didn't want her to worry. Although she had to ask one question. _H__ow does her family know Severus? Is he a family friend?!_ However, she then realised it was too risky to ask such a question and instead made it her mission to find out herself over christmas. Just as Hermione finished, she noticed a newspaper that must have been at least a few weeks old, left at the end of the table, the date read 6th September 1991 and the article on the front hit Hermione in the face like a brick.

**BREAK-IN AT GRINGOTTS'**

**GRINGOTTS' SECURITY BREACHED**

_Investigations continue into a break-in at Gringotts on 31st July, widely believed to be the work of Dark Wizards or Witches unknown. Gringotts' goblins today insisted nothing had been taken. The vault that had been searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts' spokesgoblin this afternoon - _

_HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID_ she thought to herself as she ran to the owlery. _This is it, I have to tell Harry, or at least explain what I heard... I'm sure he would understand!_

* * *

The next few days went the same way, she had completely avoided Blaise, as she knew he would ask questions. Instead she decided she would just blame it on the fact that she had a lot of homework lately. As for Draco she seemed to be running into him everywhere. Nothing really happened between them, she would simply walk past and be responded by a witty insult or a glare. Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued. After all there was no point on dwelling on it. She decided to spend the rest of her time looking into the position she had received. "vampire sight" she continuely flicked through pages untill she realised that the library didn't contain any useful information.

It was Halloween and that ment it was also Friday. Hermione decided it was best to ask Harry about what he already knew of the Sorcerer's stone, after the feast, that way she would be able to warn him before it was too late.

The day had passed quickly and to be honest, Draco was on full game the whole day. It was an hour before the feast and Hermione was coming back from the library. Walking towards the common room in the dungeons, she once again bumped into Draco. Shacking her head she realised how this had become a type of habit.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE GRANGER, what the hell are you doing. You walk as if you have no bloody eyes on your head!" He began. Hermione shrunk smaller on the floor, away from his shouting.

"Look I'm sorry. There is no need to shout Malfoy." She said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Just get lost Granger. All you seem to do is get in the way. You are nothing more than a filthy _mudblood_!" Once again those words stung and she felt the familiar tears begin to form in her eyes, blurring her vision. _I will not cry... come on Hermione you have held it in the far.._ The truth was, his words were continuing to break her down throughout the week and seemed that this particular day was not a good one.

"Malfoy, if you keep insulting me we will never be able to work out a way of getting back." Hermione whispered, ass she pulled her self up. Draco's eyes narrowed as he spoke.

"I would rather _die_ than be hang around with you." He spat out through a clenched teeth. That was it, Hermione couldn't handle anymore; the tears began to fall freely. Luckily Draco had already turned his back and begun to walk back down the corridor.

* * *

Draco walked a few paces forward untill a painful shot of electricity bolted through him. Wincing his knees gave way and he fell on the floor. When the pain subsided, he pulled himself up, his body weak and spun around. The last thing he saw was Hermione standing there shaking, tears down her cheek and wand in hand. Draco's eyes went wide. A silence swept past them and Hermione spun round and ran down the corridor leading to the toilets. Grunting Draco turned yet again and continued walking.

Sitting at the table between Pansy and Blaise, he sat there as everyone dug into the feast laid out before him. For some reason draco had lost his appetite; his head rested against his hand. Pansy was talking to him, occasionally she would put her hand on his arm but his thoughts were too busy. _Maybe I was too harsh on her. She was only trying to help sort our situation out. I also never intended to make her cry i was just in a bad mood. I suppose i just got jealous. Merlin... i really need to sort this out...maybe i should go as far as calling a truce._

Just then, the main doors burst open and the familiar shouting, almost screaming voice of Professor Quirell as he ran into the hall.

"TROLL! ...IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! ... I thought you 'oughter know." and just as predicted the Professor fell to the floor. Dumbledore stood up to hush the first years as they began screaming. Ordering everyone to go back to their dorms, Draco watched Harry and Ron follow the others in their year. _Something is wrong_ he thought. Just as they made it outside the common room Draco remembered _Hermione!_

"Blaise... I have done something stupid... I can't explain...but right now we need to go and get Hermione! I think she is in the girls toilets!" Draco whispered harshly to Blaise as he grabbed him by the arm and dragged the tanned boy into the shadows of the corridor.

"Shit. Draco! What did you do? Is this the reason she hasn't been talking to us or hanging around with us all week?!" Blaise whispered back as he allowed Draco to drag him towards the girls toilets.

"Maybe?" Draco said guilty. Swallowing loudly. "Right, well get your wand out ...we are about to go kill a troll." Blaise stared at him like he had seen a ghost but did as he was told. When they finally reached the bathroom, Draco heard voices, instantly recognising Snape and McGonagall.

Pushing into the bathroom, he saw the Professors attacking the troll with various spells, who now was waving a screaming Hermione above his head. Blaise joined in, flawlessly hexing the troll.

Draco moved forward as Professor McGonagall yelled;

"How dare you two come here, can't you see this is extremely dangerous!" She yelled above the noise. Suddenly Snape aimed a last spell, sending the troll to the floor. The small crowd moved back cautiously as Hermione was flung from the beasts grip. Screaming all the way.

With reflexes like lightning Draco ran forward and caught her..well they both ended on the floor, but at least Hermione had a soft landing.

"What on earth were you three thinking!" McGonagall practically shrieked.

"I think you will find that Slytherin look after each other, I assume they were worried about their house mate and decided to come and get her. I doubt they thought the troll would actually be here, that must have been a coincidence. If you don't mind professor, but as I am head of Slytherin I feel that it is my own priority to sort this out." Snape drawled, eyeing the trio.

"Very well. if you don't mind Mr. Malfoy, would you put Miss Granger down and then the three of you can make your way back to your dorm with Professor Snape."

The trio did as was asked and Draco moved quickly away from Hermione the moment her feet landed on the ground. Blaise hugged her and held her up as they walked. Stopping outside the dorm entrance Snape spoke;

"As you are all awear I do not think it is wise to go snooping around the dungeons and disobey Professor Dumbledore's orders, however, we shall speak no more of this. If anyone asks I want you to tell them that I told you not to speak of the situation. Do I make myself clear?" Snape announced. "And as for ans , don't let me see you breaking the rules again, unless you want me to have a word with your parents." The three of them nodded quickly and guiltily before moving into the common room.

The moment they were inside, Hermione collapsed down on her regular armchair, out of sight of the small crowd that hovered around the fire-place.

"Thank you...both of you, I mean the teachers had it under control but I was just so stupid to let this happen again." Hermione said. Draco watched Blaise's face change into a confused expression.

"Granger...this only happened once, are you sure you don't have concussion?!" Draco asked. Hermione looked at him, realising what she said.

"Oh yeah ...maybe I should just go to bed." She replied Blaise smiled then and helped her out of the chair. Just as they made their way to the corridor and turned right, leaving Draco to himself, he spoke;

"Hey...er Granger i apologise for earlier, maybe we could call it a truce or something? I dunno..." Draco asked quietly, looking to the floor. Hermione stopped in her tracks and spun around.

"How about you meet me tomorrow,the astronomy tower, at noon? We can talk over a few things." She said politely. Draco simply nodded before turning and walking to his bed chamber. Leaving the other two on their own, she heard Blaise ask;

"So what actually happened between you two?"

"A lot of things..." Hermione replied. "I just hope we can sort the majority out." Blaise simply nodded, deciding not to pry anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter content .. all belongs to J.K Rowling.

**A/N- **PLEASE REVIEW! it will give me a lot of motivation too keep updating ever week! also thank you to **Fortheloveofglitter** , your review really put a smile on my face :D please keep reading... and just because I have been enjoying writing this so much I decided to treat you but updating this chapter early as well! ENJOY!

It was Saturday morning when Hermione woke up, her body felt heavy and ached all over. _How the hell could I have been so stupid?! Not only letting Malfoy affect me but also to forget about the troll!_ She thought to herself as she raised her hand to her forehead, attempting to soothe the headache she had gained. Pulling out a set of emerald robes, which her mother had bought her, she went and got dressed. Sitting in front of the mirror, Hermione brushed her slightly frizzy yet controlled, long blonde hair and admired her face. A large bruise had developed on her forehead and she had grazed her cheek, but over all it could have been worse.

When Hermione arrived at the Great Hall, she made her was over to Blaise who was sitting opposite Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hermione! Good morning! I hope you are feeling better!" Blaise said, getting up to help her to her seat. Hermione smiled gently and sat down next to him.

"Yeah thanks, I'm fine... have you seen Malfoy at all?" Hermione asked but Blaise simply shook his head, while stuffing himself with a bacon sandwich.

"Whoa, 'Mione...what happened to your face!?" Crabbe asked, both boys staring at her with wide eyes. Hermione instantly turned her gaze to the table._ Was it really that noticeable? _she thought.

"Hey, guys I told you not to mention anything, she's probably very self conscious as it is." Hermione heard Blaise whisper, a thankful smile crept across her lips. Just then, as Hermione made to pour some pumpkin juice, Malfoy strutted in. She lifted her gaze to see the familiar smirk plastered across the boys face. He was wearing his Quiditch uniform and carrying a very expensive looking broom.

"Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle...Granger" he said bluntly as the three boys oohed and aahed over his broom.

"Wow, mate you really did it? I can't believe you managed to become seeker for the house Quiditch team, I mean we are still only in first year!" Blaise said, his eyes and mouth wide in excitement.

"You _what?_" Hermione asked, confused and slightly annoyed.

"That's right Granger, your little friend over there in Gryffindor wasn't the only one who became a seeker...I suppose you can do a lot with a bit of money, besides why wouldn't I accept..it isn't like I'm going anywhere anytime soon..." Draco said, his smirk still there. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, deciding to ignore his remark, at least he was talking to her, that was a start.

"Why are you in Quiditch gear anyway?" Hermione asked

"We have practise of course..." Draco said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"WAIT!" Hermione started, standing up from the table. _H__ow dare he forget! Does he just want to stay here forever?!_ "What about our meeting?"

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry Granger, we finish at noon, I promise I will be no later than ten minuets. The astronomy tower right?" Draco asked, sitting opposite her and Blaise. _wow, so he did remember...maybe I have him wrong_ she thought as she moved to sit back down in her seat. "Oh yeah, by the way don't forget its the game of Slytherin against Gryffindor in two weeks. I can't wait to see your support Hermione, after all, it is practically seen as a sin for a Slytherin not to be supporting their house..." Draco said smugly, while digging into his toast.

_Oh Merlin. How am I going to do that...there is no way I can support both teams and to be honest unless I am supporting Harry I don't really want to go, I mean Slytherin only cheat and I don't even like the sport that much...but if what he says is true...not turning up could do more harm than good._ They sat together, eating breakfast and then Hermione decided to go and find Harry. After all, time was moving quicker than expected and remembering back, she was sure they would have already have seen fluffy by this time...she had to talk with him, alone, and discuss what they already know.

* * *

Hermione looked down at her watch, 10:17am _why are boys taking so long to get ready_ she thought, but just then Harry and Ron appeared from the fat lady portrait.

"Hermione! What's up?" Harry asked, while the ginger stood behind him with his arms crossed.

"Hey, Harry...Ronald. Erm I need to speak to you guys in private. It's important." she said gently. The two boys looked at her, confused, then looked at each other as if understanding something. Harry nodded and suggested they go down near the forbidden forest, out of the way of other students.

When they arrived, Hermione sat down on a large rock that faced Hagrids hut. The other two boys sat next to her, facing the same direction.

"So what is it you want to talk to us about Granger?" Ron asked, but not as bitter as usual. Hermione glanced at Harry and then looked forward.

"I know you know about Gringott's. About the vault that got Broken into. Harry... I know you know what was in that vault." Hermione put it bluntly. Turning to her right she noticed Harry had gone extremely pale.

"How do you-" he started but decided to give in. "You're right. I trust you Hermione...but I'm not too sure what it was. All I know is that it was some type of stone and it was obviously worth a lot. I mean who ever broke in was looking for that particular stone, not gold. Why are you telling us this anyway?"

Hermione thought for a moment _what should I say.._;

"Well, it is just... I came across this _thing. _It looked like a dog but with three heads-" Hermione started _I have to be careful._

"HEY! We came across that too! Didn't we Harry! Bloody mental if you ask me, leaving a thing like that in the castle..." Ron said. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah we did, I explained to Ron how the dog was sitting on top of a trap door. I assumed it must be guarding something, you don't think-" Harry asked, trailing off in thought.

"That is _exactly_ what I think." Hermione replied _this might become easier than I__ thought._

"Why are you telling us? Not to sound rude or anything, but why don't you go and talk to your _Slytherin_ friends." Ron asked. Hermione would have gotten defensive, but Ron didn't seem to say it in a harsh way. Hermione shook her head and then looked at them.

"I don't have many friends in Slytherin. Nor do I trust many of them. I trust you two. You have been the nicest people out of any of them and I don't think anyone would really want to help me. But, I heard two of my room mates talking, one of them was explaining how she over heard her father talking about a stone called the sorcerer's stone. He said it was dangerous and I think he means if it falls into the wrong hands. I know no one else will listen to me, I even tried talking to Dumbledore but he told me to not mention it again and not to worry myself over small things like these. But Harry, I just _know _that fluffy is guarding it. I am _certain_."

The two boys stared at her until Harry spoke. "I believe you. It seems to all add up. But, why would _fluffy_ be guarding it and what's so dangerous about it?" He asked.

"Fluffy?! That thing has a name?" Ron said, staring of into the distance. Hermione gave a small laugh.

"Yes it has a name and that's exactly what we need to find out, before it is too late. The problem I have, is that I checked the library and there were no books on it. I assume it is in the restricted section, but there is NO way we would be allowed in there, until we find a way, I don't know what we can do." Hermione said _Well, at least they seem to trust me more than I thought._

_"_Okay Hermione, well I think it is best to keep it between the three of us. How about we meet here again next week at the same time? until then, lets keep trying." Harry said, smiling towards her. Hermione returned the smile and nodded eagerly. _Is it actually possible that I __got my friends back? Maybe this wont be as bad as I thought._

With that, the trio stood up and made their way back to the castle. Checking her watch, Hermione explained how she had some work she needed to do and that she would see them in class on Monday. She made her way to the astronomy tower and arrived on the dot of 12:00. _Perfect timing. _Deciding to sit down by the railing she watched over the horizon._ This place sure is beautiful. _she thought as the cool breeze played with her hair.

Exactly ten minutes passed when Hermione heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She spun round and there he was, still in his uniform, Draco stood.

"Well, you didn't seem to disappoint." Hermione said jokingly. Draco smirked towards her and moved to the railing next to her, looking out to where she had done earlier.

"I _never_ disappoint Granger, you should know that by now." He replied simply. "Now, regarding this potion we both took. Have you found any information on it yet?"

"How did you know that's what I wanted to talk about?"

"Well you made it very obvious." Hermione looked at the side of Draco's head for a bit and then let out a sigh.

"No I haven't, but we also have a bigger situation. It looks like McGonagall has a lot in store for us, as far as I have gathered, all the events are going to be played out like they did in the 'real' world. That means one thing..."

"Voldemort. Draco said bluntly through clenched teeth. Hermione stepped back in slight shock. _He just said his name, "_what? shocked are you? come on Granger, surely you don't go along with that petty nickname.."

"No..it just surprised me that you don't either." Hermione whispered, watching Draco's expression curiously.

"well I am a lot older than I look." Draco laughed darkly. Hermione moved forward against the railing again and simply nodded.

"How about we call a truce? There is no point fighting over this, while we have Voldemort to deal with as well." Hermione asked, avoiding Draco's gaze and biting her lip while waiting for an answer.

"Sure. You tell me what you know and I will tell you what I do. That goes for the potion and the events this year. If Voldemort is coming back, i'm not going to just sit here and be a naive little boy like I once was." Draco stated bluntly in a low voice. Hermione nodded

"Deal."

"Good." An awkward silence crept between them until Draco pushed away from the railing and turned to walk down the steps. Hermione spun round watching him. Suddenly he froze on the top step and without turning he said. "This doesn't make us friends Granger." Something in his voice made Hermione smile.

"Good. I mean, why would I want to be friends with a _stuck up snake_?" Hermione retorted light heartedly. Draco laughed lightly in response.

"'Cause you would be missing out." And with that Draco disappeared down the steps and out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N -**Well I have my art exam tomorrow and the day after, so to relieve my own stress here is chapter** eight -** I hope you are enjoying it so far, currently working hard on these chapters and I promise to update at least once a week from now on, if not sooner! Please review, it really motivates me to keep writing. Also **GoldQueen1904 **thanks for the review, I know I'm not very good with spelling and when I check through it I must have missed it haha, thanks for reading and reviewing though :)

The week passed quickly for Hermione and before she knew it, she was sitting back on the same rock that looked out to Hagrids hut. _They're late_, she thought as she stared at her watch, letting out a sigh, Hermione was about to give up, until a flood of running foot steps came from behind her. Turning she saw the raven haired boy and the red head impatiently making their way over.

"Hey, sorry Hermione, Ron overslept.." Harry called, from a few metres away.

"Actually my alarm didn't go off, it is a weekend after all...sorry er Hermione." Ron said awkwardly.

"It's alright, you're both here now. So..any information?" Hermione asked simply before returning to her place on the rock.

"Well, Hagrid let out that the three headed dog's name _is_ fluffy - like you said, he then told us off for snooping around the school and said that we shouldn't go back." Harry told her.

"He's right. We need to know everything before we go back anyway. Firstly what the stone is and what it does, then we can work from there. I will have a look in my family library when I go back at Christmas." Hermione said lightly.

"Well that's great for you, but most of us don't have a _family library_, in fact some of us will be staying _here_ over christmas." Ron said, throwing small stones down the hill. Hermione gave a sympathetic smile.

"It isn't as great as you might think. Besides that means your job is to find a way to sneak into the restricted section in the library." Hermione said. Ron's eyes went wide and he dropped his gaze. "Or are you too scared?" Quickly Ron retorted.

"We aren't scared, are we Harry? We'll do it." Ron said, Harry looked over to his friend, shaking his head.

"Great, well I will see you two later, I'm off." And with that Hermione walked back in the direction of the castle, quickly before they had any time to change their mind.

* * *

Time passed unnaturally quickly for Hermione and soon enough it was the Quiditch game everyone had been waiting for. She stood infront of the mirror, wearing a simple red dress and a pair of white boots. _I might not be able to directly support Gryffindor but I can at least sneakily wear the colours. _She smiled to herself in the mirror and Ruby called over to her.

"Come on girly, time to go!" The bright red haired girl called from behind her. Hermione smiled happily as she spun around and nodded to her new friend.

"Alright, let me just grab my coat." The two of them made their way out of their room and down towards the Quiditch pitch.

"Look there he is!" Ruby squealed excitedly, grabbing Hermione's arm and squeezing.

"Who is?"

"Draco Malfoy of course! Only like the _most_ attractive guy ever!" She said in a daze. Hermione looked at her as if she had just grown a second head. "Oh come on Hermione, you can't say he isn't attractive, I mean he is so charming and popular. It is said that he is also one of the most intelligent people at this school and he is only a first year!" Ruby babbled on while Hermione shook her head in disbelief; turning to walk towards the stands.

"Yeah Granger, don't you think I'm attractive?" Those words and that voice made Hermione freeze. she looked towards her friend, who's face had turned a deep shade of red, matching her hair.

"Shouldn't you be with your team, Malfoy?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Actually I was coming to give you my Slytherin scarf, firstly because it is cold, secondly because you don't seem to look very supportive, and we can't have that, can we Ruby?" The red haired girl froze in shock, embarrassment and excitement.

"Er, Of course not, come on Hermione lets go get a good seat." Ruby said awkwardly. Draco wrapped the green and silver scarf around Hermione's neck without breaking eye contact. When he finished he smirked and turned on his heel, leaving Hermione dumbstruck.

"It looks good, especially with your hair." He said before walking away from the two of them. Hermione's face felt hot but she wasn't sure if that was due to anger or utter embarrassment.

"Oh Merlin! He knew my name! This is like the best day of my life, let alone he gave you his scarf! That's supposed to be such good luck!" Ruby continued to babble on as they made their way to the seats. Hermione smiled at her friend, she found her naivety almost hilarious.

* * *

Draco made his way back to his team mates with a smug grin. Huddling round they spoke of tactics, before departing and flying up into the arena, to his starting position. Harry appeared in front of him, looking terrified.

"Alright Potter? It's funny now that you aren't the only one as a first year seeker, hey? I suppose I just can't have some Gryffindork beat me in something, it would completely ruin my reputation!" Draco said smirking _Got to love a good bit of banter, besides I can't let him win this time round._

_"_Malfoy, you have no reputation, just because you are in Slytherin doesn't make you all high and mighty."

"You sure about that Potter? I'm pretty sure people refer to me as the Slytherin Prince, that's pretty high up to me. Anyway, if you don't mind, I have a snitch to catch." Draco said, before smirking and pulling back on his broom to do a loop and dive down to where a gold ball was hovering.

"I can see why Hermione hates Slytherin so much, especially when it is filled with people like you!" Harry shouted through the wind, once he finally caught up. Draco laughed.

"Funny that, I thought Granger and myself were pretty close." Draco retorted, laughing and then swerved and hit Harry in the left arm. Harry pulled back for a few moments but, gritting his teeth, carried on after the snitch.

* * *

It was a while until Hermione caught sight of Harry, evidently following the snitch rather close to the ground. Draco was just behind him but Hermione couldn't help but support Harry even if it was in her own head.

Wrapping her coat closer around her and smiling as Ruby and Blaise screamed out with everyone else, Hermione watched the two boys fight it out, when suddenly a bludger came out of nowhere. Her eyes widened as she saw the ball getting closer and closer to her but she was frozen to the spot. Closing her eyes ready for the impact, she listened to the shouting of her fellow students, trying to move out of the way.

However, instead of the painful contact to her face, she heard the round of applause and the sound of "Malfoy" and "Hero". Opening her eyes slowly, Draco was at ease on his broomstick, smirking at the former Gryffindor, bludger tucked neatly under his arm. He looked at her for a moment and then made his way back to the pitch, throwing the bludger to his teammates.

"Oh Hermione, he totally just saved your life!" Ruby cried next to her. Hermione was still in shock but couldn't help but give a gentle smile and turn to Ruby who was beaming back at her. Little did she know that Blaise was now sitting with his arms crossed, hot with anger.

Suddenly, a yell from the crowd and the announcement "Gryffindor wins the match!" caused Hermione to snap back in reality. There - Harry had just coughed up the snitch after almost swallowing it and Draco had thrown his broom on the ground and was already making his way to the changing rooms. _He is such a sore looser._ she thought as Ruby called to her because everyone was leaving the stands.

On their way back to the common room, Blaise strutted in front of the two girls and Hermione couldn't work out what was wrong. Quickly a cold hand pulled Hermione to the side, causing the other two to stop as well.

"I suppose I have to thank you Hermione, if Draco hadn't flown over to you, I don't think I would have been able to get the snitch!" Harry said, but even though Hermione knew it was supposed to be a compliment, she couldn't help but feel the dropping feeling in her stomach. "Anyway. Well played, Slytherin are a tough bunch!"

"Damn right we are! Because we have pride in our house, and we support our housemates, also if you don't mind - I disagree - I don't think it was Hermione's fault at all, I also don't appreciate you blaming anyone in my house, especially my friend. We don't need crap from worthless scum like you lot." Blaise spat towards the now shocked raven haired boy. Harry looked around, as if for an escape route while his face turned a pinkish colour.

"Blaise don't." Hermione Warned, "Harry, is my friend, he meant no harm by it."

"Well maybe he should be more careful next time, also I think you should reconsider your friendships _Granger_." Hermione stared at Blaise for a moment. That was the first time she heard him use her last name and she didn't like it. _Why can't I just make my own friends? _She could feel the tears form in her eyes and bit her lip to stop them from becoming visible.

Turning, Hermione grabbed Ruby and barged past Blaise and entered the common room, leaving a now regretful Blaise and a shocked Harry alone in the corridor.

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon in her room, deciding she didn't want to see anyone - she had already had enough of being in the Slytherin house. Ruby sat by her and continued to attempt to make Hermione either smile or laugh, succeeding only a few times. When it came to dinner, Blaise had knocked for her but Ruby happily told Blaise that Hermione wasn't hungry, nor did she want to see him and that he doesn't have a right to decide other people's friends.

"I think he was just trying to watch out for you 'Mione, after all, we all know how difficult it is when you're a pureblood with parents that have such high expectations." Ruby suggested but Hermione simply nodded, ignoring her. Moments passed when Ruby sighed and told her she was going for dinner, but would bring something back up for her later. Nodding and hugging her friend as a silent "thank you" Hermione sat back down until she was alone.

Stretching, she made her way out of the room to go and sit in the common room, figuring everyone would be in the Great hall. She was wrong.

Making her way to her usual armchair at the back, a tall figure appeared from the sofa that sat in front of the fire; white blonde hair florescent against the warm light behind him.

"Well, well Granger. I thought you were busy having an argument with Blaise. Thank you by the way. I suppose you don't realise how humiliating it is for me, a 7th year getting beating by a first year." Malfoy murmured sleepily from the other side of the room.

"Look Malfoy I am sorry - but you didn't _have _to help me."

"You are always sorry these days and I wouldn't let it just smack you in the face. Anyway I am off for a shower. See you whenever." He announced, but before he left her sight Hermione called after him.

"Do you want your scarf?"

"Keep it. It looks better on you anyway." And then he disappeared around the corner.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am afraid I do not own Harry Potter; all belongs to the remarkable J.K Rowling.

**A/N**- thank you for all your support and lovely reviews, keep them coming cause they are giving me the motivation to keep writing the rest of these chapters! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep reading :D also sorry this chapter took a little longer, next one will be uploaded by Thursday UK time :)

Dear Hermione,

Just a quick note to tell you how we have gotten Professor Dumbledore to let you Floo home. He said to go to his office at 1:00pm and that you are welcome to use the Floo powder provided next to the fireplace. We can't wait to see you darling, we have been working hard to put up all the decorations for you! Yes that is by hand, we know how upset you get when the house elves do it!

See you soon pumpkin, Mother.

Hermione smiled as she re-read the letter before folding it up and placing it on the inside pocket of her crimson robes, another gift her mother had given her. Looking down at her watch she realised it was time to leave. She had wanted to say goodbye to everyone before she left, but Ron and Harry weren't at breakfast. She had also tried looking for Blaise and Draco, only to find that Blaise had left early to go home for the holidays and Draco hadn't been seen anywhere. Sighing she dragged her trunk behind her until she got to the headmasters office. Nobody was there when she arrived, but Hermione didn't mind, in fact she preferred not to be watched as she is always more likely to make mistakes, not that she would tell anyone that.

Grabbing a handful of Floo powder, Hermione held tightly onto her trunk and ducted into the fireplace. Before she knew it, she was engulfed in green flames and appeared in the main hall of her home. Smiling and dusting of the dust, Hermione heard to too familiar voices.

"Hermione! Darling, is that you?" the unforgettable voice of her mother who rushed out of a nearby room, quickly followed by her father.

"Sweetheart! you're home!" the tall man said, beaming happily. The two adults hugged their daughter and her father kissed her lightly on her head.

"Mum, Dad, I missed you so much!" Hermione beamed as she was lead into the large room at the front of the mansion. Entering the room, she gasped. The ceiling was covered in green and red decorations and there next to the tall window on the far side was a Christmas tree that basically touched the ceiling and was decorated with various things. Lights danced around the plant and candles illuminated the room. It really was breathtaking.

"You like it? Your father and I worked very hard on it for you." Her mother asked, brushing her blonde locks to one side. Hermione beamed up at her parents.

"Thank you! It is beautiful!" she said excitedly, running around and inspecting the rest of the room.

* * *

The days passed and soon enough it was Christmas morning and Hermione shot out of her bed like a rocket, after all this was the first propper christmas in many years. Running over to the large curtain and pulling it back to show a snow covered landscape. Clad in her pastel pink P.J.'s she grabbed the stocking and ran into her parents bedroom, who were already away. A house elf was standing nearby with a tray of biscuits and a teapot as well as three mugs.

"Hermione! watch out-" Her mother called and just in time as the excited girl only just dodged the small elf and jumped onto the bed, causing her father to laugh.

"Someone's excited!" He said kissing her on the forehead.

"Of course.. It's Christmas!" she laughed happily and began to open her stocking while the other two poured their cups of tea and watched happily.

Once finished, Hermione sat cuddled up to her parents, while being surrounded by a new make-up kit, candles, parchment, a self inking quill and two new books. Sighing Hermione tried to remember when she the last time was that she was truly this happy. It was so relaxing. Soon enough it was time to get dressed. Her mother had come out of the shower and her father got up to kiss her on the cheek and then enter the bathroom himself.

"Okay darling' you better go and get ready before Mrs Zabini and her son arrive." her mother said, moving over to her vanity table and applying make up.

"Blaise is coming?" she asked, slightly confused, moving to sit herself on the edge of the double bed.

"Of course, he does every year why would this be any different?" her mother laughed. Hermione nodded and left to go back to her own room, deciding not to ask anymore questions. On her bed the was a note left;

Chose something as stunning as always. I am trusting you to pick yourself.

Mother.

P.S. I recommend the blue and silver dress robes.

Laughing slightly at her mothers poor hint, she went and changed into the suggested robes. Curling her hair and pinning it up, before putting on some lipstick and eyeliner. _Well it is Christmas after all_ she thought to herself, after closing her new makeup kit. She spent at least 15 minutes hunting through her things until she found a pair of white heels which had a strap crossing the front of her ankle.

Making her way down the staircase into the main hall she froze when she saw her Mother and Father greeting Blaise and his mother. Blaise was dressed in dark blue robes and his mother stood even more elegantly dressed in an emerald dress. She was also tanned with hip length dark brown straight hair that flowed loosely down her back and piercing green eyes. Slowly Hermione made her way down the rest of the staircase, holding her breath and praying she wouldn't trip. When reaching the bottom she greeted the two guests.

"Ah Hermione, beautiful as always!" Mrs Zabini said before hugging her. Hermione stood stiff and unsure what to do until the woman let go and the five of them made their way into the main room. A few hours passed where the adults talked and Blaise and Hermione sat awkwardly until her mother said;

"Cricket, why don't you and Blaise go for a walk in the gardens, Mrs Zabini and myself have a lot to discuss... adult talk." She said with a wink. Hermione nodded happily as Blaise stood. She led him to the back of the building to the many fields they owned. The cold breeze stung at Hermione's skin and she had to stay on the path due to the snow and her heels. Finding a bench she sat down, eyeing Blaise curiously, she realized he hadn't spoken all morning.

"What's wrong Blaise?" She asked while wrapping her arms across her chest to prevent herself from shivering as much. Blaise took off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulder's, sending a quirky half-smile. She smiled back and nodded as a thank you and to encourage him to reply.

"I'm sorry about what happened after the Quiditch match." he said, Hermione stared at him for a moment before he continued. "It's just - after being brought up like I have.."

"I don't understand." She said confused and in a half whisper.

"Well, not many people really know but my mother has been widowed seven times. I'm not even too sure who was my real dad. She said that these things 'just happen' but I doubt it, there has to be a reason why we have such a good amount of money when my mother doesn't work."

"Oh" was all she could say, looking away and over the hills, watching the delicate snow fall gentally onto the ground around them.

"Because of this I haven't had much of a 'supportive' family and slowly it made me despise most muggles and muggleborns and even half-bloods. They get away with so much. It isn't all about money or place in society, it had made me jealous. It had been hammered into my mind for so long, I've just been brought up like it. My mother warned me not to get too close to anyone other than those in Slytherin because we are all guaranteed pureblood and it would be a disgrace to befriend anyone who isn't. But... I suppose I am slowly realising it isn't your fault what family you are born into. I watched you leaving with you parents in Diagon alley and you have no idea how I wish for a family like that, I know it will never happen - but I can hope. " Blaise said slowly, not making eye contact.

"I see. Thank you for telling me. It must have been difficult."

"Wait. So you're not angry at me?"

"No, of course not Blaise you are one of my best friends, just don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." She said, looking over to him now, their eyes met and something in Blaise's lit up. Hermione smiled softly, but before Blaise had a chance to say anything else Mr Granger walked outside and called everyone to dinner.

* * *

Dinner past quickly and soon enough everyone had gathered around the tree and opened their presents. Hermione opened the longest one first, it was from her father. Opening it was a broom. _Really? He expects me to ride this? _

"For Quiditch practise over the summer, can't let the Malfoy's beat my daughter at something, after all." He said beaming down at her.

She also received a new traveling cloak from her mother. It was bright red and lined in white fur, a crimson ribbon tying it at the front. The present from Blaise and his mother consisted of a set of five new books, all with blank pages. Mrs Zabini explained how she could use them as either a journal or for note making during her studies.

Suddenly something caught her eye under the tree, in fact two things. One was wrapped in simple brown paper the note reading "To Hermione, sorry it isn't much, from Ron and Harry" smiling to herself, she opened it to reveal a knitted scarf, made up of different colours with her initals stiched into one end. Smiling softly she didn't notice that her father had picked up the label.

"Who is Ron and Harry, you never told us about these two in your letters. Are they in Slytherin?" He asked. Hermione froze unsure of how to reply but thankfully to her surprise Blaise answered.

"Oh they are in a few years above us I think. I remember we met the at the Quiditch match."

"Oh right, well it was nice of them to send a present." Hermione let out a sigh and mouthed a "Thank you" to Blaise who smiled up at her and winked. Finally the last box was wrapped in silver paper with an emerald ribbon.

"Oh that's strange, I hadn't seen that one under the tree, read the label out darling."

To the new Slytherin

I hope this is something to your taste, I bought it last minute but I hope you like it.

D Malfoy.

P.S. have you done something different with your hair?

"WHAT! You mean Narcissa's boy sent this? Well, well, well ...Hermione that is indeed a compliment, now quickly open it! I want to see what it is!" Her mother basically screamed with excitement and delight.

Opening the small box it revealed a silver hair pin, dusted in various silver and green diamonds that made Hermione's mouth drop open.

"Oh love that is absolutely beautiful! Oh I feel bad, we didn't send them anything this year!" her mother complained, but Hermione was to busy staring at the overpriced jewels that mesmerized her. _I can't accept this. Especially when I didn't get him anything in return._

* * *

Before she knew it Christmas was over and Hermione had packed her trunk, making sure she had gotten a few extra books from her family library to show Harry and Ron. Wrapping her new cloak around her shoulders Hermione hugged her parents goodbye and took the Floo network back to Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N - **okay so here we go, what's going to happen about the stone? :O Please keep reading I am having so much fun writing this story and keep reviewing! I am so grateful to everyone with their lovely comments already :3 **Bailey:** I'm afraid for the porpous of this story to work, Hermione will be spending time with Harry and Ron but please hold your breath and let the story develop...you never know what might happen. Also i wan't to warn you ...this story will not stay all happy and relaxed in later chapters it will be getting a lot darker and emotional! so please keep that in mind :) Also **Insanegirl190: **Thank you so much for your review it really made me smile! I'm and also glad you are not dissapointed!

Hermione found herself sitting in front of Harry and Ron at their usual meeting place. The three of them were sitting on a patchwork blanket with their books open.

"How did you get into the restricted section anyway?!" asked Hermione.

"Funny story that!" said Harry, pulling out the great invisibility cloak. Hermione laughed _of course._

"Wow, where, err did you get this?"

"It was a Christmas present from Dumbledore or at least that's who we think sent it, but the note said it was originally my fathers!"

"Bloody brilliant if you ask me!" Ron muttered.

"Either way, like we had said, Hagrid had let slip about the maker of the philosopher's stone being called Nicolas Flamel. So I went to look but when I picked up a book and opened it there was this face that just started screaming!"

"So basically he chickened and ran out.."

"It wasn't like that! I kept trying to go back but Filch just kept hovering outside." Harry continued. Hermione watched the two boys talk.

"Anyway, after running away from Snape and Filch, Harry came across this mirror, which we found out from Dumbledore, it is called 'The mirror or Erised' and we found out that it shows the one who looks into it, their greatest desires!" Ron fell silent then and exchanged a glance with Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore told you?" she asked

"Yeah, he told me not to go back, warning me that people have gone mad due to looking at their desire for too long." Harry told her, leaning back against the rock. Hermione noticed how tired he looked then, remembering back to how he use to have nightmares about his parents being murdered. However, deciding not to press on the subject, she spoke.

"Well as great as that all sounds, I take it neither of you have found any information yet?"

"ACTUALLY-" Ron said, smiling smugly as he pulled out a chocolate frog card, "'Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood _and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel_'"

"That's _it_ Ron!" She said, looking through her books she opened the book next to Harry. "Nicolas Flamel is the only know maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" She read out loud. The two boys leaned closer, trying to see what she was reading. Noticing, she pushed the book towards the two Gryffindor's and pointed, "Read that."

The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.

There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera-lover. Mr Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).

"Wait, I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it. That's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!" Harry said triumphantly, waving his hands in the air as if it was obvious.

"Exactly!" Hermione said smiling back at the green haired boy.

"A stone that makes gold and stops you ever dying!" Ron said amazed, "No wonder Snape is after it. _Anyone_ would want it." Hermione shook her head.

"What makes you think Snape is after it?" She asked.

"Well Harry said he heard a conversation between Snape and Quirell when he left the library" Harry nodded in agreement, " And then, after the Quiditch match, Harry saw Snape sneaking off into the forbidden forest, when he went to put his broom back in the broom shed but instead followed him."

"I overheard Snape talking to Quirell, Snape had arranged it, he wanted to meet in the forbidden forest because students aren't allowed to know about the sorcerer's stone." Harry continued.

"Bit stupid leaving it in Hogwarts then, if you ask me." Commented Ron, leaning back next to Harry.

"So you were right Hermione, it is the sorcerer's stone _and_ I think Snape is after it! He must be trying to force Quirell to help him get it - I reckon there are other things guarding that door other than Fluffy, and Snape needs Professor Quirell to break through them. Loads of enchantments I bet." Harry finished. Hermione nodded, understanding how this was their initial thought in the "real" world.

"It defiantly seems to add up, but my advice Harry, is not to assume anything just yet. Life has ways of throwing you off guard." Hermione told him before gathering up her things. "Anyway, I better be off I have to go and meet Malfoy."

"Wait, Hermione -would you say you and Malfoy are close?" Harry asked, not meeting her gaze. She sent a quizzical look to Ron who simply shrugged.

"I wouldn't say we are close at all, but we have a lot of history. I mean err, like our parents know each other and that...why?"

"Oh, no reason. By the way, we are going to Hagrids next week, if you want to come you are more than welcome! He couldn't believe it when we told him we were friends with a Slytherin!" Harry grinned. Hermione smiled back at the other two.

"I would love to! See you later." and with that she turned and made her way back to the castle.

* * *

Making the way up the many moving stair cases and up a spiral one, Hermione finally arrived at the bottom of the steps that lead the astronomy tower. Out of breath she looked at her watch. _shit I'm late._ she thought as she pulled herself up the remaining steps.

"You're late." The familiar low voice stated, as if reading her mind. Her blonde ringlets flew around her as she spun round trying to find the speaker. Soon enough he stepped out of the shadows.

"I was with Harry and Ron."

"Doing what? a tea party?" Draco suggested raising one eyebrow before moving towards the railings and sitting down next to Hermione.

"No, I was actually trying to guide them so they found out about the Sorcerer's stone, I'm sure you remember what happened in our first year." Hermione simply stated.

"Ah yes, so tell me what is going to happen?" Draco asked bluntly. _Does he really want to know everything?, "_I mean if we are going to work together, you might as well explain what is meant to happen."

"Okay, well as you know the Sorcerer's stone is hidden here in the castle, by a three headed dog called Fluffy. Professor Quirell is trying to get to it but Harry and Ron think it is Snape. Soon we are going to have to go and 'get it', last time we had to get past the dog, the devil snare, a room of angry flying keys, a life or death chess board and potions. Harry told me that he was last faced with Voldemort, who was part of Quirell... It's up to Harry to be able to save the stone. I'm a bit worried though."

"Well, you lot sure had an eventful year. And why are you worried? You guys did it before right?"

"Yeah, but it is different now, being in Slytherin." Draco seemed to consider this for a moment before turning to Hermione.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked smoothly. She looked at him for a moment, examining his eyes for any distrust but sighed heavily.

"Well, as much as it might hurt you - befriend Harry. Ron would be difficult, but if you befriend Harry, you would probably be able to help a lot more." To her surprise Draco burst out laughing.

"Yeah, good one Granger. Like that will work."

"Look Malfoy, at least try."

"No way." still laughing.

"_Please_?" He just continued, wiping a tear from his eye, causing Hermione to roll her eyes and getting up to leave. _This is ridiculous. _Turning to leave he grabbed her wrist. She stood there for a moment as his cold hands sent a pulse of electricity through her nerves, causing her to pull away and turn back towards him.

"Oh, come on there must of be something that I could help with." Sighing Hermione thought for a moment.

"Alright, next week I am going to go to Hagrids with Harry and Ron, if I remember correctly, we will need to send his baby Dragon to Ron's brother Charlie. You could come with us and I will persuade them to trust you, but please, please don't argue with them. This is very important to Hagrid, plus if you argue them, they may not trust me again and if I don't help them then things could be thrown all out of proportion!"

"Fine...fine, tell me what I need to do and I will do it."

"Good." Another awkward silence passed between the two of them as they caught each others gaze. The wind around them blew their hair in different directions but just as Draco moved to walk forward, Hermione was snapped out of it and dropped her gaze.

"Oh I almost forgot." She said, pulling the Christmas present he had bought her out of her satchel and pushing it into his hands.

"What's this for?"

"Well, I know you may have a lot of money to throw around but I am still the Hermione that is naturally careful with finance. I don't feel comfortable with these sort of things, even if I do come from a rich family now. I'm not use to it. Sorry Draco, thank you anyway -the thought was very kind of you. Besides I felt guilty for not getting you anything." She watched as his expression hardened and he put the small box in his pocket.

"Whatever. Doesn't phase me. See you later." he said abruptly, pushing his way past her and walking down the stairs, leaving Hermione alone, embarrassed and slightly ashamed.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter; all belongs to J.

**A/N-** Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me so far, there is still so much yet to come. I am basically spending all my spare time on this so I hope you enjoy it. Keep reviewing :3 they have been so lovely so far and really motivated me! i'm sorry this is a short chapter but i had to add it to progress the story, next chapter by friday England time :D

Three weeks passed and Hermione found herself walking silently with Draco to go and meet Harry and Ron. It was cold and dark out because Hermione suggested it would be a better idea to go at night, therefore less likely to be caught. Pulling her traveling cloak closer, in her to attempt to keep in all the warmth, she finally reached Harry and Ron.

"Hermione! and err, Malfoy?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, I know he is a bit of an idiot at times but I promise you can trust him!"

"I thought you said you two weren't close?" Harry asked, walking towards the blonde boy who was standing there awkwardly.

"We aren't but it is hard to explain...please just trust me on this!" Ron rolled his eyes and Harry let out a heavy sigh. "If he does one think wrong I promise you that I will jinx him into oblivion!" She added shooting Draco a quick yet deadly glance.

"Fine, we don't have much time. We are meeting Charlie at the astronomy tower, we figured it would be the easiest place for him to reach." Harry whispered moving past the other two.

The four of them made their way to the tower. Once they had arrived Ron gave the small dragon to his brother. The cold air seemed to sting Hermione's skin, causing her to yet again pull her cloak tighter, her hair flew around her.

"Thanks guys, I can promise you this little one will be brought up safe and healthy!" Charlie announced, nodding towards the small dragon. Hermione stood there silently for what felt like half an hour. Draco stood even further back. In a way, she was kind of impressed, he hadn't said anything rude or insulting at all. Finally Charlie left and the two Gryffindor's turned to face her.

"Right, well that's it I suppose, thank you for coming anyway, it was obvious how upset Hagrid really was." Harry said gently. Hermione nodded and followed Draco down the steps.

"Well, we'll go right, as it's quicker to get back to our Dorm that way, I will see you two in class?" Hermione asked happily, hugging her two friends goodbye.

"More like you will see them in detention!" The unfamiliar voice made Hermione pull away and spin on her heel. There, in front of the four of them stood Filch. _Shit._

* * *

The next thing they new, the four of them were lined up in front of Professor McGonagall's desk. The woman stood and walked up and down the room for a small moment before turning and glaring at the four of them.

"Nothing, I repeat _nothing_ gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions 50 points will be taken!" Hermione bit down her lip, her head spinning with de ja vu.

"50?!" Harry asked, his eyes round like his glasses. Ron's ears glowing a shade of red.

"Each." The two Gryffindor's looked at each other in shock and panic. "And to make sure it doesn't happen again, all four of you will receive detention." Hermione couldn't help but turn to Draco, expecting him to suddenly say the next line. It was far to familiar for her liking. She could tell Draco must have thought the same thing because he too was biting his lip, trying to hide his amused smile.

"Something funny, Mr Malfoy?" The Professor asked. He looked up before turning to the other three.

"Oh, no, sorry Professor." He said quietly, looking to the ground.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

"For God's sake, pull yourself together man. You're going into the Forest after all. Got to have your wits about ya..." Filch muttered to Hagrid who was still tearful about his dragon. Hermione naturally huddled closer to Harry, she couldn't help it, the forbidden forest always gave her the creeps.

"The Forest? I thought that was a joke. We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are" Ron whispered, a terrified expression and shaking slightly. A howl came from the trees. "werewolves"

"Oh, there's more than werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that. Nighty-night" Filch muttered, grinning menacingly before limping his way back towards the castle. After Hagrid telling the four of them to split into pairs, Hermione and Draco went together with Hagrid and Harry and Ron took Fang as they begin wandering through the forest.

"I'm so glad I don't have to go off on my own like last time." Draco whispered to Hermione but she was too busy trying to keep as close to Hagrid as possible. She hated this place, especially at night time.

An hour or so passed when a centaur approached Hagrid. "I thought you may want to know that two of yours have just been approached. Follow me." He galloped off causing the three of them to run in order to keep up. Soon enough they were next to Harry, Hagrid scooped him up in his arms because he had passed out and Ron was busy huddled next to a tree with Fang. The unsettling image of a dead unicorn laid between the two of them.

"It's alrigh', you ar' safe now. Don't you worry." Hagrid said, trying to soothe Ron. "Miss Granger would yourself and Malfoy be able to escort Ron back to 'is dorm, I will hav' to take 'arry to the 'ospital wing and by the looks of it, Professor Dumbledore will wan' to have a word with 'im." Nodding Hermione approached the shaking red head.

"Ron...Ron, come on it's gone now, I'm here." before Hermione knew what had happened, Ron had leapt in her arms and was hugging her tight. _He's freezing!_ she thought as she undid her cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"Isn't that meant to be the other way around?" Draco whispered smirking at the sight of Weasley terrified.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy, or I will make you! This is no time for these sort of jokes!"

Back in the castle the three of them stood outside the fat lady portrait. Ron had gained a lot more colour now and wasn't shaking.

"...and to think I was worrying about my potions final!" Ron joked, easing the tension. Hermione laughed gently. "Oh right, thank you Hermione!" Ron said, undoing her cloak and handing it back.

"No problem."

"That's a shame weasel-by, I thought the fur went well with your eyes." Draco snickered, causing Ron to glow red.

"Malfoy! There was no need for that!" Hermione said sternly.

"Yeah Malfoy. Hermione may trust you but I'm still not to sure and insulting me won't make things any better." Ron muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"Well said Ronald."

"What is he your pet now or something? You lot always manage to surprise me!" Draco said, smirking. Ron turned, if possible an even darker shade of red. Hermione glared at her housemate and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, I have had enough now. Time for bed." She said sternly, pulling Malfoy along with her, who twisted so he was looking behind him towards Ron and once he caught eye contact mouthed the words _Help Me_ causing Ron to smile before turning and giving the password.


	12. Chapter 12

_D_isclaimer: I'm afraid I do not own Harry Potter, J.k. does!

**A/N-**Thanks to everyone who has kept up so far! I just want to apologise for the VERY long delay in updates. I did not realise how much work I had left -_- but NOW I have finished school and can give all my undying attention to the fanfic - Oh and im afraid you will have to expect this to begin getting more emotional [my boyfriend is going to uni in september and I am a year younger so I am very upset ;( ] DONT WORRY though, I will try my best to keep this constantly updated ... thanks 3

This was the day, it all happens tonight. Hermione breathed in slowly, studying herself in the mirror. Her white golden locks were now brushed up into a pony tail. Lessons had finished for the day and that meant she was going to go and meet Ron and Harry after everyone else had made their way for dinner, in the Great hall. It had been a while but Harry managed to work out a way to get information out of Hagrid and now they know music is the way to make the three-headed dog go to sleep.

Making sure her wand was tucked away in her robe, Hermione made her way into the common room. The fireplace sent a warm glow around the room which made it hard for her to see the shadow that stood over her. A hand quickly clasped her shoulder and spun her round.

"MALFOY! Oh for goodness sake you almost gave me a heart attack!" She shouted up at the boy standing before her.

"Well, it isn't my fault you're not more knowledgeable with your surroundings!"

"Look, I need to get going, Harry and Ron are waiting for me."

"Oh, what might this be for? Having a little play date, Granger?" Draco laughed spitefully, but Hermione just rolled her eyes and pulled away from his grasp.

"No today is _the_ day." she said firmly "and not to sound rude but I can't exactly be late - so if you don't mind..."

"Wait you mean-"

"Yep it means I'm about to go and face many challenges and near death possibilities... See you in the morning." she called behind her sarcastically, as she made her way to the door.

When she arrived outside the fat lady painting Harry and Ron were already there and waiting. Nodding as a "Hello" they quickly made their way to the third floor, Harry constantly checking to see if anyone had noticed them. Making their way into the familiar room the sound of a harp being played and snoring could be heard.

"It looks like Snape beat us too it! Come on, help me move the paw so we can get into the trap door!" Harry called to the other two. Making her way over, Hermione tried her best to avoid the horrifically bad breath as she lifted up the gigantic paw.

Once the door was open Harry sat on the edge and gazed down into the dark pit. Swallowing hard he looked towards the other two who nodded encouragement as he pushed himself off, closely followed by Ron and then Hermione.

Screaming at the 50 foot drop, she finally hit the devil snare and just as expected the two boys panicked.

* * *

Draco sat down in front of the fire once Hermione had left. He opened a text-book on advanced potions and flicked through the pages. Time passed too slowly and after what felt like forever, Blaise finally entered the common room.

"Draco!" The tanned boy called over.

"Hey, Blaise." He replied, not really paying any attention.

"I was just wondering, would you want to stay over in the summer? My mother said she will be going away for a week or two and I could do with some company." Draco looked up hesitantly from his book. Breathing slowly he thought about his choice.

"Why don't you just ask Granger?" Blaise's face slowly changed into a deep red.

"Well, I er...don't think she would want to... besides why would I want to put up with all that _girl_ stuff. Think about it, I bet she will just spend all her time doing her make up and whining over what she is going to wear..." Blaise trailed off, laughing gently. _Merlin, you really do have Granger wrong...unless...has she changed? _Draco remained silent as he thought this through in his head. "Draco?"

Looking up the blonde caught eyes with Blaise. "Oh, er yeah... I guess. Sure I'll come round.." He forced a smile onto his lips as he fingered the paper pages in his book.

"Great! I will go write to my mother, I bet she will be pleased! Where is Hermione anyway?"

"Who knows..." was all he could say, causing Blaise to give Draco a confused expression before walking to their room.

Later that night Draco is sitting up in bed, realising all he can think about is Hermione. _Why am i worrying?_ he thought to himself and after a long hour of open eyes he decided to go for a walk. Pulling a robe around him and putting his wand in his pocket, he creeps out of the dorm. It was a while untill Draco found himself outside the hospital wing and listening to voices. _There she is._ he thought as the sick feeling dropped lightly from his stomach. Peering through the double doors, the light just caught Hermione's face and then Harry's. Draco assumed Ron was in there somewhere as well. His mind began to wander and just as he decided he was confident enough to leave he heard Hermione's voice.

"Draco? Is that you?" She whispered. His body stiffened as if he had been caught. Torn between what to do next, he bit down on his lip and then chose to move quickly out of the light and back to his dorm.

* * *

A week had passed untill Draco had sat down on his usual space on the house bench. The great feast had just started and his fellow housemates buzzed around him. He knew he was staring at the Gryffindor table and he knew that both Blaise and Pansy were trying to get his attention; but he couldn't care less. The ceiling was dancing with candles and the usual ghosts were drifting around, spreading gossip and having fun. However, he just couldn't keep himself from looking. There at the red and gold house table sat Weasley, the red-head and Potter, the scarboy.

Scrunching up his nose in distaste, Draco continued to scan the table before searching alone his own, but still couldn't find what he was searching for. Giving up he looked down at his plate and then grabbed a few potatoes.

"There we go! Finally, I thought you were just going to starve yourself..." Blaise said, waving his right and, which held a fork, up in the air and then gave the blonde boy a tap on the back. Draco frowned before grunting and taking a bite of one of the potatoes. "O, come on mate, I'm sure Hermione is fine."

"How did you know I was looking for her?"

"Oh Draco, it is written all over your face." Draco turned to his friend now and looked at him with an annoyed expression untill Blaise grinned and pointed to the main doors.

"See! I told you!" Spinning around in his seat, Draco let out a sharp breath that he didn't know he was holding and watched as the new blonde Hermione walked slowly into the hall. He watched how her surprisingly less-frizzy hair bounced around her shoulders and he couldn't help but let out a playful smirk. Untill he noticed she was walking towards Harry and Ron. Moving his gaze, we saw many people looking at her with confusion. _What is she doing?!_

Suddenly, unsure what pushed him to do it, he stood up from his seat, letting everyone turn their gaze onto him, but he finally caught Hermione's eyes, causing her to stare back, equally as confused. A small movement in his stomach made him realise how he had begun to panick with everyone watching him, but luckily realisation dawned on Hermione's face and she quickly changed direction and walked towards him. As she reached him, she opened her arms.

"I know you hate me, but just hug me before this gets any more embarrassing." She whispered into his ear as she pulled him into one of the most awkward hugs in existence. Draco stood there stunned and slightly cringing, untill Blaise happily pulled Hermione into a second hug. Relieved and slightly confused, Draco sat back down without muttering a word or looking back at his housemates.

Minuets passed untill a gentle tap of the glass sent a blanket of silence over the hall. Slowly heads turned untill everyone was facing the tall man with the familiar, long white beard and friendly face. Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat and glanced around the room.

"Another year, gone. And now, as I understand it...the house cup needs awarding." Draco couldn't help but smirk weakly and glance at Blaise who looked back at him smugly. "The points stand thus... in fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points." an echo of disappointment washed over the red and gold table and Draco watched Hermione look up awkwardly as a gentle round of applause sounded across the tables.

"Third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points." again a gentle clap continued. "Second place, Ravenclaw with 426 points." Draco's smirk grew wider as his fellow housemates gasped and snickered as they looked around at each other.

"And in first place with 472 points, Slytherin house!" Instantly the table cheered and laughed and as Draco joined in he couldn't help but notice that Hermione also smiled and laughed as she caught eyes with the red-haired girl, which he assumed was called Ruby. However, quickly Dumbledore continued.

"Yes, yes well done Slytherin. However! recent events must be taken into account and I have a few last minuet points to award." The Slytherin table calmed down and looked back to the head teacher with worried and annoyed expressions. Hermione's smile faded and Draco suddenly realised, glancing back at Potter and Weasley.

"Firstly to Weasley, for the best played game of chess, that Hogwarts as seen these many years... 50 points." Draco watched the ginger's face light up and look around in excitement. " Secondly, to Mr. Harry Potter for Pure love and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house, 60 points." Again the raven haired boy's smile grew across his face and Draco just rolled his eyes.

"However, im afraid to say this doesn't change the score, but I feel it is necessary to acknowledge those who deserve it. Therefore, lastly I award another 50 points to Miss Hermione Granger for core use of intellect and where others were in grave perral, congratulations." Draco glanced softly towards his new housemate and smiled gently at the now red face of Granger. Blaise wrapped an arm around her and a few others congratulated and thanked he, causing her to let out a soft smile.

"Therefore, assuming that my calculations are correct, i believe that a change of decoration is in order!" Dumbledore clapped twice and then above the students heads green and sliver flags fell, showing the winners of this years cup. "Slytherin wins the house cup!"

Cheers erupted through the hall, the only silent table was Gryffindor and even then, they didn't seem _too_ upset. Draco leapt up from his seat with the others, throwing their hats and cheered.

"We won! We actually won!" Blaise shouted to the others and hugged Hermione as she joined in, laughing. Draco watched as she sent an appologetic glane to her Gryffindor friends but he almost didn't care. _We won._ is all he could think of excitedly.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I am sorry but I do not own any Harry Potter related stuffs. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N-** Thank you for the reviews! It really is keeping me motivated! You have no idea. Keep going! I couldn't have asked for lovelier readers :3

Hermione just finished packing her trunk when Ruby knocked on the door.

"Come on girly time to go! I can't wait to go home...this summer is going to be great. How about you, are you excited to go home?" Hermione let out a small breath before looking up and smiling gently. Ruby stood there, her red hair in long ringlets as she clutched onto her trunk.

"I'm not going home, not really." She whispered and Ruby just smiled unknowingly before grabbing her own trunk and leaving the room.

"The carriages are leaving in ten." Ruby called behind her. Hermione nodded to herself before getting her own trunk and dragging it to the common room. As she entered the dark room she noticed pansy standing in the corner with a group of girls, Draco and Blaise. Biting the inside of her mouth she made her way over to them.

"_Finally_" Pansy said before turning and leaving, flicking her hair over her shoulder, followed by everyone else. Hermione kept silent and followed the group out of the grounds and to the carriages.

As they handed over their luggage and climbed onto the train, Hermione noticed Harry standing next to Hagrid.

Getting a compartment, Hermione sat in between Crabb and Blaise, opposite her Draco sat, with Pansy's arm wrapped around him and Goyle next to the window. Rolling her eyes, she pulled out a book and attempted to ignore the world.

When the steam train pulled up into platform 9 3/4, Hermione couldn't help a soft grin climb across her face as she watched her 'temporary' mother and father. Her mum stood in a lilac silk robe with her platinum ringlets flowing elegantly down her back. Behind her stood Hermione's father, still wearing stubble and a dark midnight blue robe. His grin was just as big as hers as Hermione made her way towards her parents.

However, just before she moved away from her group of housemates, a warm hand clamped her wrist. Spinning around she noticed Harry.

"Hermione! Have a nice summer...I will write to you I promise and ...thank you...for everything this year - it's good to know we can trust at least one Slytherin." The green-eyed boy said happily.

"Thanks Harry, of course I will write! See you after the summer!" Hermione beamed back at him as he nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh and congratulations - for winning the house cup." He called behind him, sending a last smile. Hermione stood there for a few moments, as she watched him walk away with Ron towards Mrs. Weasley. _I sure miss the Weasleys..._ she thought to herself as she mentally said goodbye to them and turned back towards her family.

Looking over, she noticed they were now in a deep conversation with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, however, Mrs. Zabini was also there, but didn't seem at all pleased. slowing her step, Blaise and Draco walked past her.

"See you after summer Hermione, I will write soon!" Blaise called, catching the parents attention, which stopped whatever the deep conversation consisted off.

"Of course! See you soon!" Hermione called after him. Draco had slowed his step in time with hers and was now walking along side her.

"Don't get yourself killed." He muttered, keeping his gaze focused on his mother and father, before quickening his pace towards his own parents.

"Have a nice summer _too_.." she said sarcastically before reaching her parents. Her father knelt and embraced her followed by her mother.

"Darling! We have missed you so much! Oh Merlin we have so much planned for you this summer! I can't _wait_ to spend more time as a family!" Mrs. Granger muttered all the way to the portkey, which was an old umbrella, leaning against the platform wall next to one of their house elves. Soon enough they all ended up back at the manor and a small house elf, dressed in a silver tunic, branded with the family crest, had taken her luggage from her.

* * *

The majority of the summer passed, beginning with horse riding lessons from her mother, dancing lessons from her father and 'mother daughter time' doing hair and other 'beauty treatments'. As much as Hermione would have originally said she would have hated doing those sort of things, she couldn't help but really enjoy herself. She learned a lot from her parents. Her mother showed her how to be a 'presentable' pure blood and to 'hold herself' appropriately - which usually ended up in a protest from Hermione. She also learned about her mothers short temper and how she use to suffer from a type of depression before meeting Hermione's father, in fact she said "it was the best thing to have ever happened to me, when I met your father".

From spending time with her father, she also learned that his name wasn't the same as her "real" fathers, but that he was called Serianth and that her mother was called Nyx. She also was told how vital it was to keep a high place in society. In fact it shocked her how dangerous it would be for her father to be classed as a "disgrace." She also found out how her parents met.

It was the summer of their fourth year at Hogwarts and they were both in Slytherin but never really spoke. However, this one summer, Nyx's parents decided to have her marriage interviews done early, as they wanted to get her married off at a young age; hence how the depression started. The good news was that her parents had a tradition of hosting a ballroom dance and inviting all the possible bachelors. Each had to dance with her and at the end of the night, she had to sit down with her parents and discuss who she personally found was the best. The parents then discussed for the next week, making the decision for her at the end. Luckily for her when Serianth danced with her, he had already stolen her heart and as if by pure luck, her parents noticed. Due to his high up place in society and large yet stable in-come they agreed to let them marry.

Hermione found this romantic and tragic at the same time; as if something beautiful was created from a nightmare. On one afternoon, sitting next to her father in the library she looked up from her book.

"Will I have to have an arranged marriage, father?" She asked him curiously. He looked up at her in confusion and then sighed.

"I'm afraid poppet, it is a _must_ for all pureblood families. However, as your mother wants to keep tradition we will let you have a ballroom dance, just like her own. I also promise to take your word for 90% of the overall decision. Your mother and myself want you be with someone you love. I will _never_ let anyone hurt you darling. Besides, there is _NO_ way you will be getting married as young as your mother was. We will wait untill we have to - at the last possible moment. We will also fin the most handsome and charming men there ever was." He joked before tapping Hermione on the nose, but she noticed the sadness in his eyes before he turned his gaze towards the fireplace.

Hermione bit her lip, before sighing gently and plastering on a small smile. "I understand father. Thank you."

* * *

Almost the whole summer had gone before she received her first letter.

Dear Hermione,

I'm sorry this took so long! I tried to write to you all summer only to find out a house elf, named Dobby had taken all of my letters. Either way I was looking through some photos Hagrid had given me at the train station and that's when Uncle Vernon threatened to get rid of hedwig (my owl). The next thing I know,Dobby, the house elf appears in my bedroom and tells me not to go back to school. Seriously Hermione, it was one thing for him to turn up to my house but he then casted a spell, causing the cake that Aunt Pertunia made to fall on Vernon's' bosses' wife's lap. I know - you should have seen the look on their faces!

The next thing I know, Uncle Vernon decided to bar up my window. Honestly! They are mental, Hermione! I am so lucky Ron and his two brothers Fred and George came to rescue me. They just turned up in their dads flying car! Anyway I will explain when I see you at the train when we go back. I wish you were invited here too Hermione, Ron's house is Amazing, everything cleans itself!

Anyway, I hope your summer has been good and I promise to catch up on the train back to Hogwarts.

Harry

P.S. Do you know anything about Ron's younger sister (I think her name is Ginny)nothing serious, but when she saw me this morning she just ran away. Like actually _ran away!_

Hermione smiled at her letter, remembering Harry's original first meeting with Dobby and how he ended up at the Weasleys.

Two days later she also received a letter from Blaise, asking how her summer had been and how he had spent his with Draco. Hermione missed Blaise surprisingly, but didn't know how to respond. It was all new territory to her. She also secretly missed Draco - well more the fact that they were sharing the same situation. _We should really try and find something on that potion if we want any chance of getting back _she thought to herself one night before going to bed.

* * *

It was nine days before she was to return back to Hogwarts. She was lying in bed in the morning, wrapped up comfortably in her blue sheets when her father practically ran into the room with a large box and softly placed it at the bottom of her bed. Grinning down at her, she moved into the seating position.

"What's this for?" Hermione asked in a groggy tone, wiping sleep from her eyes as she picked up the long box and pulled it onto her lap.

"A little present for your second year." Her father replied happily. Smiling she peeled off the silver paper and opened the lid. Her eyes went wide and her stomach dropped at the sight that sat before her. "What do you think?"

"It's...it's a broomstick." she said in a half whisper as her stomach began to swim.

"A nimbus 2001 to be exact!" He said, grinning towards her. Hermione sat there silently for a moment. "The latest model!"

"But, but why?" she asked nervously, not wanting the awnser.

"Well, we can't have the Malfoy boy beat you at something like Quiditch, Lucius wouldn't let me live it down!" He laughed happily. "From today untill school starts I promise to give you lessons."

"But, father I can't possibly...ride.. a ...a broom." Hermione swallowed.

"Oh don't be silly Hermione, it isn't that difficult." He replied, holding out a hand for her. "Ten minuets and I will meet you on the pitch. Don't be late." He winked towards her and then turned and left the room. Hermione's stomach was churning, she had always had a fear of heights, hence why she had never really taken to Quiditch.

"Great." she muttered to herself before walking towards the bathroom to get changed.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N-** So er, this is the beginning of their second year; thank you to all the reviews so far, for every review I get this chapter, I shall do a shout out :) thanks for the support and happy reading ;) oh and please no hate. If you don't like this story don't read it. N one is forcing you. At the end of the day i write this because I enjoy it. My story is already planned.

Hermione made her way onto the pitch, her Father was standing there clad in the most advanced looking gear, with a smug smile on his face.

"Who said my daughter can't become an amazing Quiditch player as well as the most intelligent?" He laughed gently. Behind him sat Hermione's mother. She had a book open on her lap and a cup of tea balanced on the arm on the bench.

"Right, first of all we will take position. I'm sure you were taught this already." He said climbing onto his broom grunting slightly as he moved into a reasonably comfortable position and moving at a speed, flew above her. "You coming darling?"

Biting down on her lip, she pulled her right leg over the broom so she now straddled the handle. _This is so uncomfortable._ she thought as she kicked off and made her way to meet her father. She moved as slow and careful as she could; her father glanced down at her hands that were holding on so tight they were going white.

"Hermione? It's only a broom and if you want to win any games, you are going to have to move a lot faster." He said matter-of-factly before explaining the concept of the game. Hermione wasn't really listening. In fact she was just trying to deal with the fact that she couldn't look down. Her hands had become numb and her stomach was swirling around. "Ok so first of all, if you look at the pitch below you can see that..."

That's all it took for Hermione, one glance at the floor, and everything started spinning. Her stomach churned and next thing she knew she had fallen off her broom. Like lightening, Nyx had now stood up and levitated her daughter gently to the floor.

"Baby girl are you okay?" She cried out, running over to the pith. Hermione's head was still spinning as her father landed next to them.

"I think she has what they call Vertigo..." Her father said, smiling gently as he lifted up Hermione into his arms and carried her inside. "Don't worry poppet, there is a potion that can easily cure that, I will have you flying perfectly in no time!."

* * *

As Hermione sat alone in her bedroom that night after dinner, her stomach was still swirling around her and she had a horrible sense of failure. Never before had she felt that she couldn't perfect something. She knew very well in her 'other' life that when she began to feel dizzy on the broom, she would just put it down and pretend she hadn't tried, then directed her thoughts back to her studies. She liked to tell herself she didn't have time for it and she would get better if she practised, but after today she wasn't too sure _what_ to think. Overall, she just feels like a disappointment. Her parents may think they can just cure her vertigo but to Hermione, drinking a potion just makes her feel like she is cheating. _I knew being in Slytherin would turn me into a dishonest person_.

The days passed and soon enough Hermione woke on the day of Diagon Alley. Stretching and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she swung her legs over the side of her bed so that her feet landed on the cold floor. Getting dressed in a set of pale pink robes of which her mother had left her, she made her way to breakfast.

"Hermione!" Her father called over to her, laughing gently as she squealed in surprise when he pulled her into a hug.

"Dad...I can't ...breathe." She laughed as he put her down and her mother entered the room.

"Right, so first thing's first. I need to go into Borgin and Burkes, I know, I know.. but if we are going to brew this potion for Hermione I need some ingredients. It's only to make our little girl safe on the broom." She said gently. Hermione's eyes went wide, about to protest, but decided against it.

"That's fine sweet heart, I also need to go into Eyelops owl Emporium, as I need to pick up some treats for Thunder." Her father replied. Thunder was her fathers owl, he was large and pitch black. Hermione smiled awkwardly to herself, fidiling with her sleeves, before picking up a spoon and dug into her breakfast.

* * *

"Okay Ladies, I am afraid I need to go to Gingotts, business matters. Hermione, how about you go into Flourish and Blotts? That way you can go and get your books for school." Serianth said politely, kneeling down in front of his daughter. When she nodded, he handed over a few galleons as well as her book list.

"Well, if you don't mind, while everyone is busy, I think I shall take trip to madam Malkin's robes." her mother whispered to them before giving her daughter a quick kiss on her cheek before doing to same to her husband. Hermione stood for a moment in the street, watching her parents walk away before putting her things into the inside pocket of her robes. The wind blew languidly around her and soon enough she turned towards where all the noise was coming from.

Outside the bookshop, stood people of all different ages, cameras were flashing, letting out a purple smoke and constant chatter was sounding around her. Realising suddenly what all the fuss was she pushed her way into the bookshop. At the front stood Harry with Gilderoy Lockhart's arm wrapped around his shoulders. Hermione smiled sympathetically as pictures were taken and Harry's face practically screamed awkwardness. In the corner his most recent book was being displayed 'Magical Me' . Hermione once would have stood here with everyone else, practically swooning but not now. Not when she knows the truth about this coward.

A few places in front of her, she spotted Blaise with his Mother and at the front stood Mrs Weasley . She would have tried to get a closer view, but unfortunately the crowd was too big, all waiting in line to get their books signed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry, stepped into Flourish and Blott's this morning, to purchase my auto biography 'Magical Me' , which incidentally is currently celebrating it's 27th week atop the 'Daily Prophet's' best seller list; he had no idea, that he would in fact be leaving, with my entire collective works, free of charge." Lockhart announced to the audience before him, an almost annoying yet charming grin plastered on his face. The cameras started puffing out purple smoke one again and clapping and murmering continued through the crowd.

Hermione waited eagerly for the red head and raven haired boy to walk towards the door.

"Hermione!" Harry said surprised yet welcoming. "I'm sorry I didn't reply to your letter, it had only just arrived this morning, how have your holidays been? He asked as Ron stood awkwardly behind him.

"Great thanks Harry." She replied, soon enough the other weasley's had joined behind them.

* * *

Draco had been stading on the balcony overlooking the events. Re-watching everything had become boring and in fact, he had decided it was time to spice thins up a little. His Father had given clear instructions today and he knew if he didn't do as he was told it would not end well. Strutting down the stair case, he watched Granger talk to the red head clan and noticed how awkward she looked. He smirked slightly at situation before continuing the steps.

"I bet you loved that, didn't you Potter." He said in a bored tone. "_Famous_ Harry Potter, I mean I can't even go to a book shop without having to see you surrounded by cameras." He said before drifting past them to stand beside Hermione. Unexpectedly, Ginny stepped forward.

"Leave hm alone." She said in a slightly pathetically threatening voice.

"Oh don't worry I'm only messing around, aren't I Hermione. Who are you anyway, his girlfriend?" He said smirking slightly. Hermione took a few deep breaths.

"Yeah, you just have a stupid way of showing it." She said quietly. At this Harry let out a small laugh even though anyone could see the red tint growing across his face.

Suddenly Draco felt a hard pressure hit his shoulder, his fathers Cane. Flinching slightly at what he now assumed was a bruised shoulder he moved away from the white haired man.

"Now, now Draco...play nicely. ah Mr. Potter. Lucius Malfoy." He man said with a silky voice, extending an arm to the boy in front of him. "We meet at last." Harry hesitantly shook the mans hand, never breaking eye contact.

"Forgive me." He stated pulling the boy closer to examine the scar on is forehead. "Te scar is legend." Draco took a step backwards but couldn't take his eyes off of his father. "As of course, the wizard who gave it to you." The man said, mimicking his son's smirk.

"Voldemort killed my parents." Harry stated darkly. Anger obviously rising. "He was nothing more than a murderer." At the use of the name, Draco could feel goosebumps form on his upper arms. He again, took a step back.

"Hmm, you must be very brave to mention his name." Lucius stated sarcastically, rolling his eyes, " Or very foolish." Suddenly Hermione spoke.

"Fear of the name, only increases fear of the thing itself." She whispered, not realising everyone could hear her. Draco drew in a sharp breath, clenching his teeth as his father turned to her.

"Ah, you must be Miss. Granger , I know a lot about your parents." He said calmly, giving a small smile. "A very bright Witch indeed. I assume you are here with Draco." he stated, turning towards the Slytherin boy. Draco nodded once, before exchanging a glance with Hermione for the first time since they arrived. "Well i can assure you, you aer just as beautiful as your mother."

"So, let me see who you two have been messing with. Red hair, Vacant expressions, a secondhand book." He stated, taking the text book out of Ginnys cauldron and examining it. "You must be the Weasley's." He stated, turning towards the two Slytherins, smirking.

approached the group and put a protective arm around his youngest. "Come on guys, lets go outside, it is getting rather mad in here." He muttered to the group before looking towards Lucius.

"Ah, Weasley Senior."

"Lucius."

"What's the use of putting a disgrace to the name of wizard, if they don't even pay you well for it." He said spitefully. Draco saw Hermione step back this time.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." The red headed man said just a strongly, not letting his composure falter.

"Clearly." Lucius snarled before placing back two books into Ginny's cauldron.

* * *

Hermione was standing beside Draco, practically screaming inside, yet she knew it would do no good to retaliate.

"I'll see you at work." Malfoy Senior said darkly, before turning on his heel and moving out of the shop. Hermione let out a sharp sigh.

"What is his problem?" Ginny said quietly as the others regained their composure. Draco didn't say a word but was just staring at the floor.

"We should get going Hermione." Draco said quietly and she nodded.

"I'm really sorry, ." Hermione said in a sad tone before glancing at Harry and Ron. "See you at school." The two boys nodded at her.

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault. Lets just hope you friends doesn't turn out just like him." Ron muttered. Hermione though she heard Draco say something but brushed it off.

The slytherin boy left the shop and she was about to do the same when the two books caught her attention. "Oh, er it looks like Lucius misplace on of his books with yours." She said pointing to Ginny's cauldron.

"Oh yes, so it does. Surprising to see him carry around something not quite as extravagant as he always talks about." Mr weasley joked. Hermione laughed softly.

"Shall i go and give it back to him, i am sure i will have to see him later." She said and when he nodded, she took the book from the cauldron.

"See you later Hermione." She heard Harry call from behind her as she made her way through the door and back onto the street, still covered in a large crowed. Puting the book into her cloak pocket, she looked around. Finally she could see her Mother and Father, talking to Lucius and Narcissa outside Slug and Jiggaers Apothecary. Walking towards them she noticed Draco leaning against the brick wall next to them.

"Ah, there's my little unicorn." said, bending down to embrace his daughter. "Narcissa, Lucius this is my daughter, Hermione."

"Yes, infact we just met. Very beautiful this one." Lucius said, smiling at the other two adults. Bending down towards her he placed a hand out towards her. "I'm sorry we didn't formally meet. I'm Draco's father, Lucius. He has told me so much about you." He said. Hermione looked at his hand then back towards his face. She was scared to shake it. This hand had caused so many deaths and she hated the idea of even talking to him. Gritting her teeth she shook it which caused his to sile even wider.

"This one has a lot of potential I feel", he laughed happily to the others. Hermione glanced over at Draco who was just looking at her. Not glaring or smirking or anything else, just looking.


End file.
